Robos
by MagicAi
Summary: A Nico le están robando pequeñas cosas poco a poco y, curiosamente, quien lo hace no es el hijo de Hermes que tiene como compañero de cuarto, sino un alegre, rubio y simpático descendiente del dios de la verdad. ¡SOLANGELO! *TERMINADO*
1. Tranquilidad

_**A el mejor par de hermanas que shippean Solangelo, Karen y Laura, gracias a ellas sigo y seguiré escribiendo aquí.**_

 _ **Primer robo: Tranquilidad.**_

Sé lo que van a pensar: _Nico, es tu culpa por hacer las cosas impulsivamente._

Y sí, es cierto, gracias.

Podría decirles que quizás en ese momento no estaba del todo lúcido, que acepté quedarme en la enfermería esos tres días porque de verdad lo necesitaba, o que realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no. La triste realidad es que, si acepté, fue porque quien me lo ordenó fue Will Solace. Y sí, ríanse, estaba algo interesado en el chico.

De modo que allí estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Will me llevó a la enfermería, lugar al que jamás había entrado, y que se me antojó algo similar a una tienda militar y un hotel tropical.

Sí, sé que suena raro, y no, no suelo visitar tiendas militares ni hoteles tropicales regular ni voluntariamente, pero esa fue la primera impresión que tuve. Las paredes parecían ser troncos, alineados uno junto a otro y sujetos con sogas y quizás pegamento, la entrada era enorme, y había varias ventanas y puertas, o al menos deberían haberlo sido, sólo eran agujeros, como si alguien hubiese pensado "luego pondré un vidrio aquí" y lo hubiera olvidado. Altos pilares de madera rodeados de enredaderas se encontraban distribuidos sujetando el techo, tal vez provocadas por hijos de Deméter o Dioniso muy distraídos. No había recepción, ni nada que pudiese indicar que aquello era una instalación médica, el piso era tierra, literalmente, como si no hubiesen tenido tiempo ni ánimos para poner siquiera una alfombra. Había macetas, muebles, y descendientes de Apolo corriendo de un lugar a otro. Un poco más adentro, había una pared con una pequeña entrada que conducía a las habitaciones.

Will esquivó a tiempo a una de sus hermanas, que por poco le llena el cabello de Néctar, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con Austin, que lo chocó por la espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran. Nadie se detuvo a ayudar, de todas formas todos estaban ocupados, por lo que yo me incliné y comencé a recoger los medicamentos que los chicos de Apolo habían dejado caer.

—Es un lugar interesante—comenté, tratando de descifrar qué estaba recogiendo, ¿cómo distinguían esos chicos los medicamentos si no podían leer? dudaba que por el color.

—¿Verdad? Lo construyeron hace como cuatrocientos años—Austin estaba muy ocupado como para notar quién era yo, o eso supuse, ya que por lo general al verme, corría.

—Annabeth muere por remodelarlo—Will sonrió.

—¿Y por qué no la dejan?

—Nos gusta el lugar—le pasó los medicamentos a su hermano menor, luego tomó los que yo sostenía y repitió el proceso—. Ten cuidado.

—Sí, lo siento—por primera vez, Austin me miró a los ojos. Sonrió—. Gracias.

Durante un momento, me quedé mirando el lugar por el que el chico acababa de irse, hasta que Will carraspeó para llamar mi atención y seguir caminando. Mientras avanzábamos, él comenzaba a verse más inquieto, arqueé una ceja.

—¿Todo en orden, Solace?

Asintió de forma nerviosa y poco convincente.

—Mira, llegamos a tu habitación.

Presté atención a lo que me pedía, y luego lo miré inexpresivo.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, es coincidencia, sólo tenemos quince. Lo juro.

La habitación era la número trece, como mi cabaña.

—De acuerdo—decidí.

—Emh, oye, ¿tienes algo valioso aquí?

Yo en realidad no llevaba mucho. No tenía ropa en el campamento, por lo que estaba usando una de esas estúpidas remeras naranjas y unos jeans negros que mágicamente habían aparecido en mi cabaña. Tenía botas militares, mi espada, y poco más. Mi anillo de plata estaba en la cabaña trece, junto con la camisa de colores de Puerto Rico y mi figura de Hades de MithoMagic. Fruncí el ceño y decidí responder de forma honesta.

—La espada.

 _Pero Nico, ¿por qué llevas una espada a la enfermería?_

Sólo porque sí, es mi espada. Punto.

Tampoco es como si tuviese demasiado valor monetario, pero era importante para mí, me acompañaba desde hacía años y varias veces había salvado mi patética vida. Además, después de comprobarlo, podía afirmar que era la única correctamente equilibrada para mí, y era ideal para mis poderes especiales de "Chico Muerte".

—Quizás quieras dármela.

—Solace, ¿qué Erinias tienes ahí dentro?

—Nico...

No esperé, desenvainé mi espada y entré a la habitación con el arma en alto y completamente a la defensiva.

 _¡No es como si el chico fuese a encerrarte solo y desarmado con un monstruo, por todos los dioses!_

Sí, sabía que él no lo haría y además la puerta no tenía cerradura, pero sólo fue un impulso. Bajé la espada en cuanto entré.

El cuarto tenía el mismo estilo que el resto del lugar. En una esquina había una cama con sábanas beige junto a una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol y una mesita. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero al otro lado de la habitación, sólo separada del resto por una alfombra, había una cama idéntica, y ésta estaba ocupada.

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde pasto me veía desde allí, era delgado y sonriente. Parpadeé, él tenía una pierna enyesada y varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía importarle. Su pelo era un desastre y su expresión no indicaba cosas buenas. Yo lo conocía, hijo de Hermes, y la pesadilla de la cabaña de Hefesto, ya que, en sus propias palabras, era un crack en eso de arruinar cosas.

—¿Cecil?

—¡Eh, Nico!—saludó—. Deberías hacerle caso a nuestro Solecillo. Los de mi familia robamos las cosas casi por instinto.

 _Ni que los hijos de Hermes fuesen cleptómanos._

Ajá, eso mismo pensé yo.

—Dudo que eso sirva en alguna corte—apunté. Le pasé la espada a Will por impulso sin siquiera mirarlo. Él la tomó y amarró a su cinturón.

—Quizás sí. Nadie jamás ha intentado usar ese argumento.

—Oye—dije—, no te dediques a la abogacía.

—Bueno—interrumpió Will—. Si necesitan algo...

—Espera, espera, tiempo fuera—negué con la cabeza y moví las manos para dejar claro mi punto: ni de broma—. Tú pretendes que me quede aquí.

—Sí.

—Con Cecil.

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué?

Will jugueteó con la empuñadura de mi espada con una sonrisita nerviosa, desplazando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

—¿Ya mencioné que sólo hay quince habitaciones?

—¡Solace!—protesté.

—¡Mira, no me culpes, yo no...!

—Ya, consigan una habitación—medio gritó Cecil, y ambos, Solace y yo, volteamos a verlo inexpresivos.

—No hay—le dije, con una sonrisa irónica—. No creas que comparto ésta contigo por voluntad propia.

Will sonrió, Cecil me guiñó un ojo.

—Auch, _touché_.

—¿Te quedarás entonces?—preguntó Solace. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Tengo opción?

—Puedes escapar, pero no lo recomendaría. Iría por ti hasta el mismísimo Inframundo de ser necesario—comentó, examinando unos expedientes que traía. Hizo una mueca—. Debo irme, chicos. Traten de no matarse.

—Olvidas quién soy—susurré.

—Haré lo posible por no provocar que me mate—aseguró Cecil con una sonrisa.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de si planeaba cumplir aquello.

En cuanto Will salió, cerrando tras de sí el patético intento de puerta y llevando consigo mi arma, me acomodé en la cama que me correspondía y miré a Cecil. Él me veía también, sonriendo.

Esperé.

Y esperé.

Y esperé, pero él sólo seguía sonriendo y mirándome, casi sin parpadear. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?—pregunté.

—Oh, estaba esperando a que me hicieras una pregunta.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

—No pareces el tipo de chico que estaría muy feliz de responder—sonrió. Aunque ya estaba sonriendo, así que sólo sonrió más, si es que era posible.

—¿Gracias?

—No hay de qué. Eh, ya sé de algo que podría interesarte...

El resto de la tarde, por alguna razón, el chico de Hermes me entretuvo narrando una anécdota tras otra cuyo protagonista era siempre Will Solace, y que por lo general no dejaba al rubio en una buena posición. Casi como si se tratara de una estrategia, lenta y pacientemente, Cecil fue logrando que me relajara, haciéndome reír y logrando que olvidara los problemas.

Porque o ese chico tenía talento como narrador, o yo estaba muy interesado en conocer la faceta de Will que desconocía, y prefería pensar que era la primera opción.

—¿Estás diciendo—pregunté entre risas—, que cuando llegó intentó montar a Quirón?

—¡Exacto! Luego un pegaso le dio una patada porque él no lo dejaba en paz, créeme, ese chico tiene mala fama con los animales.

Era difícil de creer. Las personas nos sentíamos naturalmente atraídas a ese chico—o eso quería creer... no podía ser sólo yo—, porque era un tipo simpático. Claro que me sacaba de mis casillas constantemente, pero algo me obligaba a volver con él. No podría explicarlo. Simplemente, era demasiado Will. Aunque, considerando lo pegajoso y entusiasta que es, no es de extrañar que los animales lo evitaran.

Cecil me contó todo sobre Will. Desde lo más vergonzoso hasta lo más conmovedor. Aunque insistía en que, a pesar de ser un idiota de primera—yo no discutí ese punto—, era también un gran amigo.

—Y en realidad no te culpo—dijo en determinado momento—. Es decir, a mi también me gustaría Will si no fuera porque estoy...

Abrí los ojos lo máximo posible y me sonrojé.

—¡¿Qué?!

Él me miró sorprendido un momento, y luego hizo una mueca como si le doliera profundamente.

—Oh, dioses... estás en negación, ¿cierto?

No le respondí, simplemente me le quedé mirando como si fuese el espécimen más extraño del mundo.

 _¿No podrías sólo admitirlo, di Angelo?,_ se preguntarán.

Pues no, no en ese entonces. Déjenme en paz.

—Bueno—él titubeó—. No importa. Podemos arreglarlo, ¿cierto? digo, ¡Tenemos tres días hasta que te dejen ir!

—Dos—corregí. No sabía de qué estaba hablando(no quería saberlo), pero impulsivamente tuve la necesidad de aclarar ese punto. Al ver que fruncía el ceño proseguí—. Ya son las doce. Mi primer día acaba de terminar.

Él amplió sorprendido sus ojos verdes. Volteó para asegurarse de que el reloj de pared detrás de él no me desmintiera y volvió a mirarme con la misma expresión.

—¡¿Ya?! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te burlas de Will!

La puerta se abrió. Un conocido hijo de Apolo entró. Llevaba dos bandejas, una en cada mano, y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Resistí el impulso de sonreír cuando mi compañero de habitación comenzó a silbar para aparentar inocencia.

—¿Cuando te qué de mí?

—¡Cuando hablamos de lo fantástico que eres, Solecillo!—afirmó Cecil con una sonrisa inmensa.

Will puso los ojos en blanco suspirando, luego me miró con una expresión que parecía decir "¿ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?", para finalmente acercarse a mí y darme una de las bandejas que llevaba. Me miró como si esperara que discutiera—como si se preparara para hacerlo—, pero yo me limité a levantar la tapa y tomar una cucharada de la semidivina sopa.

 _¿Semidivina?_

En realidad sólo era sopa de arvejas. No se fijen.

Como sea, él sonrió complacido, y me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda como recompensa o algo así. No era como si fuese a saltar de felicidad. Seguí tomando la sopa, al fin y al cabo no estaba mal.

—Tiene unos medicamentos—me explicó—. La pretora me contó que te resulta más efectivo el cuerno de unicornio—frunció el ceño, como si le sonara raro—. Pero creo que eso sólo funciona temporalmente y con los síntomas.

—Como tu chicle—señalé.

—Entiendes rápido. He estado con Hedge y preparamos esta sopa, descuida, no tiene tierra. Él dijo que te dé Gatorade, pero...—volvió a hacer una mueca de contrariedad, sonreí divertido.

—Gracias por tomarte las molestias.

—¿Y qué hay para mí?—interrumpió Cecil dramatizando—¿Dónde está mi cena especial?

Will lo miró como si no fuese interesante, como si estuviese acostumbrado.

—Ten—le pasó su bandeja correspondiente, y al destaparla se encontró con un montón de frutillas y un trozo gigante de queso.

Reí, pero tenía la boca llena de sopa y no iba a escupirla, como tampoco planeaba ahogarme, por lo que sonó como "pffff" me aseguré de tragar antes de estallar en carcajadas como los dioses mandan.

—¿Es una broma?

—Nah, es que hoy las recogimos de los frutillares.

—¡Odio las frutillas!

—Disfrútalas.

Yo seguía riendo, simplemente no podía parar. Era como una venganza, como si supiera que se pasó todo el día hablando mal de él. Cecil parecía estar deséandole la muerte con los ojos. Me tranquilicé a conciencia para no derramar la sopa.

—Dioses—susurré, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hacía años que no reía así. Si los próximo días serían similares... quizás valiera la pena.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **¿Quién recuerda que prometí un Súper Solangelo? ¡Pues aquí está! no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero créanme, se pone más interesante en el siguiente. Éste es muy largo xD no diré más, si les gustó, por fis por fis por fiiis, dejen Reviews, y sino también, díganme qué piensan. Oh, este fic es una respuesta al fic "Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta" de Karen, en ese hizo que todos odiáramos a Cecil, y yo intento redimirlo(?) si al acabar esto no aman a Cecil (y al Solangelo), pues mi misión habrá sido un fracaso.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen :)**_


	2. Felicidad

_**Segundo robo: Felicidad.**_

A veces tenía ganas de buscar a Apolo y golpearlo, pero me lo dificultaba el hecho de que hubiese sido tan amable conmigo cuando era niño.

La luz del Sol me dio en el rostro muy temprano. Era sorprendente lo bien que había dormido esa noche, sin pesadillas ni viajes oníricos. Abrí lentamente los ojos, pero el resplandor me hacía daño por lo que los volví a cerrar. Estaba apunto de darme la vuelta cuando oí susurros. Mi instinto me obligó a esperar, aunque no estaba en peligro, al menos esta vez.

Reconocí la voz de Cecil, y una pequeña parte de mí, quizás la que seguía media dormida, se preguntó si ese chico había superado la necesidad biológica de dormir. Yo me había rendido ante Hipnos a eso de las tres de la mañana, mientras el hijo de Hermes me relataba una impresionante historia que incluía lava, una lanza con una cuerda, una broma y un pequeño grupo de chicos de Ares.

La cortina beige se mecía de adelante hacia atrás en un vaivén interminable. Si quería mantenerme despierto, debía lograr que mi adormecida mente se centrara en detalles como ése. Adelante, atrás.

No logré reconocer inmediatamente la otra voz, pues los susurros alteraban su alegre timbre característico, pero luego me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía: Will Solace. También oí mi nombre.

—...Nico—dijo Cecil—. Yo sé que te gusta, hermano.

—Dioses, no inventes. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los hijos de Afrodita.

Adelante, atrás.

Me sonrojé. ¿De qué hablaban, literalmente, a mis espaldas? debí enojarme, interrumpir, o salir de allí. Evitar escuchar. Lo que hice fue seguir fingiendo.

—¡A él le gustas!

—Por supuesto que no. Cecil, lo conoces hace... ¡unas horas!—protestó en susurros el rubio.

—Sí, y ya me di cuenta de lo que siente por ti. Ahora, si alguno de los dos supera la etapa de negación, podríamos...

—No hay nada que superar—Will sonaba molesto. Yo miraba la cortina. Adelante, atrás—. Escúchame bien, Cecil. Nico di Angelo no siente nada por mí—dijo, casi deletreando las palabras—. Y yo jamás sentiré nada por él.

Adelante, atrás.

—¿Porque es un chico?—cuestionó el hijo de Hermes.

—¡No! Porque es... es Nico.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo, eh? te advierto que es mi amigo, y ahora no puedo pararme pero mis hermanos te darán una patada si se los pido.

—¡Yo soy tu amigo!

—Sí. Y di Angelo no ha dicho nada ofensivo sobre ti, y por eso nadie lo ha pateado.

—Yo no he dicho nada malo sobre él—se defendió Will.

A esa altura yo ya estaba completamente despierto. Si aún seguía con la mirada a la cortina, era para tener algo que mirar. Para mantenerme ocupado en algo.

—¿Y entonces por qué dices que jamás podrás sentir algo por él? ¡Nico es tu amigo!

Habían olvidado susurrar.

—¡Claro que es mi amigo, idiota! Yo no tengo nada contra él. Pero es que...—se detuvo, casi pude verlo dudar—es Nico.

Seguía repitiendo eso, como si fuese un escudo. Un disco rayado.

—¡Deja de decir eso como si fuese algo malo!

—¡Es algo malo!

¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es algo totalmente malo, es Nico di Angelo, es hijo de Hades!

Quizás siguieron hablando un rato más después de eso. No sé. Dejé de escuchar. Sé que es algo difícil de entender, y que tampoco debería afectarme tanto, pero fue duro. Desde que me habían reconocido, pocas eran las personas a las que no les importaba mi padre divino. Era algo así como un tema un poco delicado.

Los semidioses, de ambos campamentos, me veían como si fuese un asesino. Como si yo, personalmente, me encargara de secuestrar gente y llevársela a mi padre sin discriminación alguna. Nunca sería sólo Nico. Siempre sería "El hijo de Hades". Como si haber nacido fuese un crimen.

Yo no era mi padre, y él tampoco era un mal tipo, en retrospectiva. Pero nadie jamás lo entendía. Nadie intentaba hacerlo. Poco importaba que yo estuviese de su parte porque, desde su punto de vista, en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre ellos y arrastrarlos al Inframundo sin mayores contemplaciones. No soportaba que la gente me tuviese miedo, era ridículo. Era yo el asustado.

Constantemente me preguntaba si alguien, quien sea, intentaría matarme sin previo aviso por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Siempre alerta, esperando un ataque, ocultándome entre sombras y huesos. Quizás nadie notaba lo asustado que estaba porque se ocupaban demasiado en temerme. E irónicamente, es muy probable que eso me haya mantenido con vida.

A veces tenía miedo de mí mismo. En algunas ocasiones no podía controlarme, mataba hierba, descendía la temperatura, y hacía aparecer esqueletos sin proponérmelo. ¿Y si empeoraba? Si mis poderes herían a alguien cercano o a mí mismo, ¿qué haría entonces?

Percy, e incluso Jason se veían nerviosos en mi presencia al comienzo. Finalmente, más tarde que temprano, comenzaron a acostumbrarse y entender que no iba a intentar matarlos de un momento a otro, intentaron ser mis amigos. No, se convirtieron en mis amigos.

Y luego estaba Will Solace.

Él jamás se había asustado de mí, como si no le importara. Hacía bromas, me daba apodos y desafiaba constantemente, me trataba como a uno más. A Will le daba igual si yo era hijo de Hades o del verdulero de la esquina.

Bueno, eso había creído, en ese momento fue claro que no era cierto. Incluso él pensaba que mi existencia era un error.

Pero no había problema. Es decir, ¿por qué lo habría? sólo era uno más. Otra persona que no me quería, ¿cómo podría eso afectarme? ya había cientos, uno más no haría la gran diferencia. No había problema, no había ningún maldito problema.

—¿Nico?

Me senté de repente al escuchar a Cecil hablarme. Will y él me miraban impresionados, y yo debía tener una expresión similar. Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo sabían que estaba despierto cuando me miré. Una increíble cantidad de sombras flotaban a mi alrededor, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, como si esperaran órdenes. Supuse que las había llamado inconscientemente para defenderme. Pero, ¿de qué?

—Nico—Will se acercó con las manos en alto, para intentar calmarme. Se veía abatido—. Eso es muy peligroso, sabes que no...

—¿Peligroso?—lo fulminé con la mirada.

No creo que fuese mi intención, pero las sombras comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, como si estuviesen furiosas. Formaron una especie de remolino a mi alrededor, que me estaba dejando poco a poco sin energía ni aire, pero sólo permanecí con mi mirada fija en Will. De alguna forma que no me explico, las sombras producían una especie de brisa que movía mi cabello.

—¡Will, sal de aquí!—le gritó Cecil. No parecía estar asustado ni molesto, sólo preocupado.

—¡Pero Nico está...!

—¡Vas a empeorarlo, te juro que yo lo arreglaré, sólo vete!

Will me miró horrorizado. Se lo veía tan culpable que quise disculparme. Suavicé mi mirada y apreté los labios. Las sombras no se calmaban, y yo empezaba a necesitar aire, pero ellas parecían alejarlo.

—Will...—susurré.

—Lo siento, perdóname Nico.

Me hubiese gustado que dijera que no había querido decir aquello, que yo lo estaba malinterpretando o que fue un impulso del momento, pero sólo se fue. Comencé a jadear en busca de aire. Las sombras alejaban varias cosas importantes, como el oxígeno y a Will. Principalmente el oxígeno, creo. Mi mirada comenzó nublarse. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba ayuda. Intenté llamar de nuevo al hijo de Apolo, pero el aire ya no alcanzaba para eso.

—Nico—me llamó Cecil. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. Lo miré con algo de esfuerzo, sin dejar de jadear—, necesitas calmarte, amigo.

De haber podido hablar, le habría dicho que no era precisamente mi decisión. Se revolvió el cabello de forma histérica mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba preocupado. Las sombras disminuyeron un poco la velocidad.

—Estoy... bien—logré decir. Era una asquerosa mentira. Ambos lo sabíamos. De todas formas él sonrió.

—¡Vaya! le das un nuevo significado a "quedarse sin aliento en presencia de la persona especial".

No era momento para hacer chistes. Quizás el Nico de antes lo hubiese mandado tres metros bajo tierra por bromear en una situación así. Pero no reaccioné como esperaba.

Reí. Reí bastante. Las sombras se fueron. Cecil suspiró y se unió a mi diversión.

—¡Eres un idiota!—acusé, aún riendo.

—¿Nico? ¡Nico!—Jason entró corriendo.

Se veía preocupado. Demasiados rostros preocupados por mi culpa en una sola mañana, y aún no eran las diez. Me revisó como si supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Me tocó el rostro y miró mis brazos, yo sonreía. Suspiró aliviado. Piper, Percy y Annabeth entraron detrás de él.

—Estoy bien.

—Jamás estás bien. No del todo—dijo Cecil.

—Bueno, gracias por el apoyo.

—¡Te ves muy pálido!—exclamó Percy.

Probablemente no me veía tan mal como me sentía. No lo creía posible. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente. Cecil tomó la palabra.

—Demasiadas sombras—informó—, creo que necesitamos la medicina de Hedge, se le ve un poco...

Yo sabía a qué se refería, notaba que nuevamente estaba un poco incorpóreo. Iba a desaparecer por una rabieta, genial. Sobrevivo a dos guerras y muero por depresión. Qué horriblemente típico.

Aún así, mis amigos estaban allí bastante preocupados. Sonreí. Debía intentar hacer un esfuerzo por no morirme. Y si iba a morir que al menos no fuese frente a ellos.

—El chico de Apolo nos avisó—informó Piper—. Dijo que Nico estaba mal y necesitaba ayuda.

—Will Solace—agregó Annabeth—¿lo conoces? es el jefe de su cabaña.

—Es un amigo—dije. Cecil me miró.

—¿Por qué no está él aquí?—Jason frunció el ceño—. Creí que era médico.

—En realidad sólo es un curandero—explicó el hijo de Hermes, como si importara—. No es lo mismo.

—Debe haber ido por sopa. Ya vendrá, no se preocupen.

Aunque dije eso, no estaba tan seguro.

 **Continuará.**

 **(Sí, éste es mi pobre intento de drama, no soy buena en esto)**

 **Olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior que no todos estarán desde el POV Nico, probablemente el siguiente sí, pero luego los habrá desde el punto de vista de Will, Cecil y quizás Lou Ellen. No habrá un orden específico, lo cambiaré según lo crea conveniente, como... como en Carry On (si no han leído Carry On, váyanse) (es chiste, no se vayan, pero lean Carry On) (o no, lo que quieran).**

 **Entonces, ¿detestan a Will? ¿Me detestan a mí? ¡Dejen Reviews!... por favor. Antes no pude responderlos, siempre lo hago, pero esta vez sí lo haré.**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**


	3. Espada

_**Tercer robo: Espada.**_

Cecil culpaba a las muletas de casi haberse roto el cuello. Yo culpaba a su torpeza.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la conclusión de los tres días recetados por el hijo de Apolo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido opté por quedarme en la enfermería un tiempo, considerando los eventos recientes y mi estado, me pareció lógico permanecer allí para curarme. Cecil no volvió a tocar el tema y Will simplemente no regresó. Kayla nos atendió en su lugar, y no mencionó a su hermano en ningún momento, lo cual quizás provenía del hecho de que Cecil y ella habían hablado mientras yo me duchaba.

El tercer día fuimos visitados por Lou Ellen. El hijo de Hermes y ella charlaron, bromearon y rieron, y fue bastante obvio, hasta para mí, que ese par se gustaba mutuamente. Pude utilizarlo como material de bromas para fastidiar a Cecil. Él no respondió con insinuaciones sobre Will. Casi hubiese preferido que lo hiciera.

Y sé que parece una locura, pero una vez que me dieron el alta, no me mantuve para nada alejado de la enfermería ni de Solace, independientemente de lo que él hiciera cuando nos cruzábamos por ahí. Cecil estaba en rehabilitación, y no fue hasta entonces que se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué nadie le había dado Néctar y Ambrosía en todo ese tiempo.

—Acabamos de superar una guerra—contestó él, arqueando una de sus cejas—, obviamente lo reservarían para los heridos que más lo necesitan.

Cada tarde, acompañaba al hijo de Hermes para que hiciera sus ejercicios diarios. Cecil odiaba con todo su semidivino ser las muletas. Solía quejarse porque él quería una silla de ruedas, que no requería tanto esfuerzo ni implicaba tropezar cada cinco minutos. Yo sólo le decía que era un perezoso.

Esos días, solía encontrarme con Will Solace a menudo, mientras él corría de un lado a otro con suministros y yo paseaba por allí. Sé que parece que mi intención era cruzarme con él. Pues es cierto, lo era. Pero Will huía como si yo fuese uno de esos monstruos raros que por alguna razón insisten en matarnos, y ni siquiera se dignaba a ignorarme en toda regla, pues solía balbucear algún tipo de excusa para salir de allí. Ahora, claramente, yo no lo buscaba para arreglar las cosas, charlar o quejarme, simplemente quería lo que era mío.

Will aún se paseaba de un lado a otro con mi espada en su cintura.

Y esa era la principal razón por la que Jason me estaba dando una linda paliza en el entrenamiento.

La espada que había tomado del cobertizo no servía. Al menos, no para mí. Yo quería mi estúpida arma y Will no recordaba dármela. El romano notó que algo andaba mal cuando finalmente lancé la espada lejos y lo ataqué con mi cinturón de cadena. Era sorprendentemente útil para bloquear ataques, pero Jason reparó en que no tenía mi arma habitual.

—¿Dónde está Estiggy?

Yo fruncí el ceño, relajando los brazos. Quizás bloquear espadazos con una simple cadena no era bueno para mis articulaciones.

—¿Estiggy?

—Ya sabes, hermano, tu espada. Es que... Hierro Estigio...

—¿Llamaste a mi espada Estiggy?

—Bueno... con ayuda de Percy.

Dioses, no. Definitivamente no quería ahondar más en el tema. Siempre supuse que hablaban de estupideces, como comida azul y tormentas eléctricas, pero no fue hasta entonces que se me cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hablaran de mí—o de mi espada—. Decidí pasarlo por alto.

—Estiggy está en algo así como unas vacaciones involuntarias—expliqué.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a recuperarla, y te haré puré, Grace.

Aproveché la rehabilitación de Cecil para ir a la enfermería, como siempre. En el camino, él me habló de una broma que hicieron junto a Lou Ellen y sus hermanos. Yo tenía varios cortes y raspones por todas partes gracias a Jason, pero no esperaba que nadie me atendiese, sólo quería acompañar a Cecil, y muy a mi pesar, estaba deseando hablar con Will. Dejé a mi amigo con algunos chicos de Apolo a los cuales ya me había familiarizado, y que incluso solían saludarme, y partí para buscar al ladrón de Estiggy.

Pedí indicaciones. Kayla me comentó que su hermano estaba en la parte trasera, ordenando el almacén, y se ofreció a tratar mis heridas, pero me rehusé.

En el almacén, que era un cuarto de madera separado del resto de las instalaciones en el que únicamente se encontraban cajas y estantes repletos a más no poder de medicamentos, vendas, y demás basura médica y potencialmente peligrosa según mis conocimientos, estaba Will. No reparó en mi presencia y yo simplemente me acerqué.

Tengo que admitir que verlo era doloroso, al comienzo por lo que había pasado, y luego por cómo le había afectado a él. Ya no sonreía sinceramente, curvaba sus labios, pero sus ojos delataban su cansancio. No cantaba, no silbaba ni tarareaba, no hacía bromas, simplemente ya no era Will Solace. Saber que yo tenía que ver con eso, aunque no era mi responsabilidad, me dolía. Me enfermaba tenerle compasión cuando él de verdad me había lastimado. ¿No era yo la víctima? porque me sentía como si tuviese que disculparme, y no sabía por qué.

Will sostenía una libreta verde y en ella iba anotando lo que tenía y lo que le faltaba. Su mirada era monótona, aburrida, y sus movimientos eran automáticos. Me sentía culpable por hacerlo sentir culpable. Y me enojaba conmigo mismo por ello. Sabía que quizás no habría dolido tanto si no fuese por mis _inapropiados_ sentimientos hacia él. Y definitivamente eso no era su culpa, pero ¿acaso era mía?. Como fuere, no quería ser su amigo, y él me había dejado claro que tampoco lo quería, de modo que sólo había una salida: olvidarlo.

Lo llamé, y él volteó, asustado al no haber reparado anteriormente en mi presencia.

—¡Nico!—chilló, como si yo no supiera—¿Qué... qué haces aquí?, estás lastimado

Iba a decir que no, que quería mi espada y que podía irse al cuerno, pero tomó mi brazo y comenzó a examinar mis rasguños. La libreta cayó, la espada estaba en su cintura, sus ojos me analizaban con interés profesional. Yo quería salir corriendo.

—Estoy bien.

—Esa es la mentira más frecuente del mundo—resopló.

Se dio la vuelta sin soltar mi brazo y tomó un desinfectante de una caja de cartón, además de unas vendas y trapos limpios. Comenzó a trabajar, ya no se le veía nervioso. No era el mejor curandero del campamento por nada, él actuaba bien bajo presión. Me pregunté si yo lo estaba presionando.

Todo era tan silencioso, y el líquido ardía en mi brazo. Quería que me mirara, él no quería hacerlo. Suspiré. Dolía.

—Siempre eres tan sigiloso—murmuró sin dejar su labor—, de verdad me asustaste.

—Bueno, soy un hijo de Hades. Es lo que hacemos—solté con desdén.

No supe si el comentario le sentó tan mal como a mí mismo, pero hizo una mueca como si le hubiese golpeado. Comenzó a vendar mi brazo.

—Mira Nico, yo...

—Ahórratelo—interrumpí—. No me interesa, sólo quiero a Estiggy.

Él me miró por primera vez, su rostro era de incredulidad.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién es Estiggy?

Me sonrojé, juré golpear a Jason.

—¡No quién, qué! Es la espada.

Su rostro se relajó, aunque aún arqueaba una de sus cejas. Casi pude divisar su alivio al saber que no acababa de decirle que sólo quería a otra persona. Decidí pasarlo por algo, ¿qué más daba? _No te hagas ilusiones,_ me dije, aunque la voz sonaba como la de Minos, _sólo eres el hijo de Hades._

Will cortó la gasa con sus dientes—un método muy poco ortodoxo, pero finalmente efectivo cuando se improvisaba, como en este caso— y acabó su trabajo, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente tambaleante, y fue hasta entonces que noté que había estado arrodillado, en el piso que no era mucho más que una lisa plancha de cemento, y que por experiencia aseguro no es un lugar que tus rodillas amarían para descansar. Me quedé mirando sus ojos, y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¡Mi espada!

Will miró a Estiggy y toqueteó la empuñadura, luego me dirigió una miradita de reojo.

—No voy a dártela—concluyó.

Iba a protestar, pero salió corriendo, mientras yo me preguntaba a qué dios había molestado tanto como para merecer que el chico que me gustaba secuestrara mi espada.

Cuando le conté a Cecil y Lou lo ocurrido, mientras descansábamos en los frutillares sentados en el suelo, él simplemente se limitó a asentir muy serio.

—Will está siguiendo mis pasos, me enorgullece.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro. Lou Ellen hizo lo mismo, ya que él estaba en medio de los dos.

—Me sorprende lo idiotas que son los hombres—protestó ella, jugando con un llavero en forma de cerdito, el cual ni siquiera contaba con una llave, pero que insistía en llevar a todas partes.

—En realidad, somos tan listos que las mujeres no lo comprenden y piensan que es idiotez.

—¿Estás insinuando algo, Cecil?

Aunque su voz era dulce, era sabido que si hacías enojar a Lou Ellen—en especial con comentarios machistas, que simplemente la sacaban de sus casillas—, te arrepentirías largo rato.

Pólux, el hijo de Dioniso, caminaba entre las plantas, por lo que las frutillas crecían y se movían _buscando la luz del Sol._ Me distraje mirándolas mientras Cecil suplicaba por su vida. Tomé una y me la llevé a la boca, pensativo.

—Buscando la luz del Sol—susurré, degustando la dulce fruta.

Me pregunté si eso era lo que estaba haciendo, buscando en Will algo que me ayudara a sobrevivir, y ser más fuerte. Si acaso era algo que necesitaba para no convertirme en un charquito de oscuridad, o si simplemente me sentía atraído por su luz, como una estúpida mosca que vuela hacia su perdición sin mayor motivo, y sin arrepentirse.

Decidí dejar las analogías, me estaban deprimiendo.

Y de todas formas la frutilla estaba buena.

—Entonces—interrumpí antes de que Lou cometiera un asesinato y yo tuviese que encargarme del rito funerario de Cecil. Honestamente, ese día no estaba de humor para quemar cadáveres—, ¿por qué creen que Solace no quiera darme mi espada?

Lou tomó una frutilla también.

—Como una excusa—propuso—, algo para hablarte luego.

—Realmente, no parecía muy feliz de tenerme allí.

—Tú no pareces muy enamorado, y sin embargo...

—Cállate.

Ellos eran los únicos que lo sabían. En determinado momento, consideré explicar la situación a los chicos del Argo II, pero decidí que eso no era muy bueno para la salud física de Will. Ni para la mía, mentalmente hablando.

—Quizás le gusta tu espada—propuso Cecil.

—Basta—dijo Lou, frunciendo el ceño—. En serio, cállate. Por Dios.

Ella solía maldecir como mortal, aunque llevaba en el campamento muchos más años que yo. Sólo hablaba como el resto de nosotros cuando verdaderamente estaba muy enojada. Yo nunca la había visto así, pero circulaban rumores. O eso dijo Cecil.

—Como sea—interrumpí—, al Hades con Will, necesito mi espada. Tendré que meterme en su cabaña y tomarla mientras duerme si no se nos ocurre nada.

—Pervertido.

—¡Cecil, cállate!

No recuperé mi espada hasta el invierno. Lo que fue básicamente unas semanas después.

(Luego de los muy variados comentarios de Cecil, definitivamente no iba a meterme en la cabaña 7).

Yo estaba cepillando mis dientes cuando Lou Ellen fue a buscarme. Habría una reunión en la Casa Grande y yo debía ir, obviamente, porque era el único en mi cabaña. Su tono de voz sonó tan urgente que olvidé enjuagar mi boca. Corrimos.

Allí estábamos nosotros dos, Quirón, Will, Connor, Clovis y pocos más, debido a las fechas. La mayoría de las cabañas estaba vacía. Era invierno, al fin y al cabo.

Will me miró, me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a voltear hacia la mesa. Tomó una galleta. Él llevaba un suéter celeste, y mi espada estaba en su cintura. Mi espada siempre estaba en su cintura. Yo era tan vulnerable. La menta en mi boca ardía. La mantuve cerrada, repasé mis dientes con mi lengua. Debía estar tranquilo, si lo mataba, luego me regañarían. Probablemente.

Últimamente, lo único que pensaba cuando lo veía era que quería matarlo. Quizás sí me entregaría a Estiggy en su lecho de muerte.

Quirón carraspeó, el leopardo sobre mí bostezó, Clovis rió entre sueños.

—Chicos, lamento haber interrumpido sus actividades tan temprano—comenzó el centauro.

Jamás sabía qué pensar de él. Según Percy, lo primero que dijo al saber que escapé a los diez fue "Espero que lo haya devorado algún monstruo". Annabeth le dio un codazo esa vez, y me explicó que estaba fuera de contexto. Había muchas cosas que lo estaban. Quizás también las palabras de Will. Quizás. Connor sonrió.

—No interrumpiste a Clovis.

El chico de Hipnos se removió, pero no despertó.

—Como sea... Todos ustedes deben estar conscientes de que la economía del campamento depende de las frutillas que enviamos a todo el país.

Frutillas. Cecil las odia. ¿Por qué los semidioses sobrevivimos a base de frutillas? Por Dios. (Lou me contagiaba su forma de hablar, a veces).

—El caso es que un cargamento con camino a Los Ángeles no podrá llegar. Argus está varado en el camino y necesita ayuda.

—¿Esto es una misión?—Lou arqueó una de sus cejas a mi lado—¿Salvar frutillas?

—Y a Argus, sí. Él es fuerte, pero no podrá soportar muchos ataques seguidos. Y a los monstruos les gustan las frutillas.

Honestamente, ¿frutillas? Había algo raro.

—Debería ir yo—propuso Nyssa—, para reparar el camión.

Quirón se removió, cosa que podía hacer sin tirar nada, pues estaba en su silla de ruedas mágica.

—Por fortuna—lo dijo como si fuese una terrible desgracia—, los dioses nos han ayudado y han decidido a los integrantes de esta misión—miró a Connor—. Tu hermano Cecil debe ir.

Cecil ya estaba curado, se habían hartado de sus quejas y le dieron Ambrosía unos días después.

—¿Cecil?—el hijo de Hermes arqueó una ceja—, él es algo así como lo último que yo enviaría si hay algo que reparar, pero ¡hey!, será su primera misión—finalizó sonriendo, luego comenzó a comer y pareció distraerse.

—Will, tú también.

—¿Qu...? ¿yo?—el rubio miró alrededor como si hubiese otro Will detrás de él.

—Lou Ellen, tú irás, y—me miró. Me miró como si _yo_ fuese una desgracia— también debe ir Nico.

—Pero seremos cuatro—se me ocurrió decir.

—Los dioses han hablado.

Los dioses siempre fastidian. Me mandan con mis dos amigos y mi unilateral amor adolescente a la misión más estúpida de la vida. Comenzaba a envidiar al leopardo. Cuando salíamos, Will me dio mi espada sin mediar palabra ni mirarme siquiera. Suspiré, ya solo, y sosteniendo a Estiggy después de mucho tiempo.

—Los dioses han hablado...

 **Continuará.**

 **Puf, siento este capítulo de transición, pero era necesario... creo. Ya mejorará con el tiempo, espero. El siguiente será POV Cecil, probablemente, y ya veremos cómo les va a estos chicos... y por qué los dioses los quieren en una misión sobre frutillas. Dejen Reviews con teorías :D o con lo que quieran, dejen Reviews, por favor :')**

 **(Aclaro que los chicos del Argo II no están porque es Invierno... dah)**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**


	4. Presencia

_**Cuarto robo:Presencia.**_

 **Cecil.**

La primera misión en mi vida y ni siquiera soy el protagonista de la historia. Típico. Bueno, tampoco quería ser recordado como "Cecil, el que recuperó las frutillas", de modo que decidí que no todo estaba tan mal.

Pero claro, todo _sí_ estaba tremendamente mal.

Si alguien se le ocurre una situación más incómoda que ir en una 4x4, en los asientos traseros, junto a la chica que te gusta y tu mejor amigo, mientras en la parte delantera está tu otro mejor amigo y su chofer zombie francés, Jules-Albert, y que nadie se hable porque absolutamente todos—salvo quizás el zombie—tienen dramas románticos, pues que me lo diga, porque no lo creo posible. Sólo... no.

Y por si fuera poco, la radio de la camioneta estaba pasando una horrible y muy melosa canción romántica.

—Dioses, Nícolas, apaga la radio—pedí. Nico lo hizo, Will frunció el ceño.

—¿Te llamas Nícolas?

—En realidad no.

Di Angelo había insistido en que dejara de llamarlo así "mi nombre es Nico", decía, pero era genial ver cuánto le molestaba. Todo estuvo de nuevo en silencio, lo que me estaba volviendo loco, así que carraspée en busca de atención.

—Así que... tu conductor es Jules-Albert.

—Sí.

—Jules-Albert de Dion.

—Ajá.

Y ya. Nico no era muy agradable cuando Will andaba cerca. Lou Ellen me salvó de esa.

—Escuché que Piper y Jason volverían por la Navidad.

Nico se relajó, considerablemente, de forma literal pude ver cómo se alejaba la tensión de todos los músculos de su espalda.

—Sí... sí, el Campamento Júpiter es un buen lugar para pasar Navidad, según Hazel, pero los chicos del Argo II han decidido pasarla en nuestro campamento este año.

Me gustaba como sonaba "nuestro" en la boca de Nico. Él al fin se consideraba parte de algo...¿qué? es mi amigo.

—¿Crees que la pretora venga?—pregunté.

—¿Reyna? Sí, dijo que sí. Aunque espero que no traiga a sus perros—murmuró. A él le ponían nervioso. Supongo que miente más que la mayoría, o al menos, así era.

—Volverás a ver a Percy—canturreó Lou. Will se tensó a mi lado. Buena jugada.

—¿Y qué?

—No sé. Es lindo.

—Quizás Annabeth se moleste.

—Nah, nos llevamos bien.

Claro que lo hacían, ambas eran feministas. Creo. Solace seguía sin relajarse. Y seguía sin hablar. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, como de costumbre, pero allí ya no había espada alguna con la cual jugar. Bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué tenemos que estar nosotros en una misión así?—preguntó.

No supe si lo decía desde un punto de vista estratégico, o como si le pidiese una explicación a los dioses por su crueldad. Nadie respondió. Estaba amaneciendo, hacía frío y la nieve se amontonaba a los lados del camino. Los dedos de Will tambolireaban nerviosos en su regazo, mientras él miraba aburrido hacia el exterior y toqueteaba su cinturón con la otra mano, donde solía llevar la espada de Nico. Lou jugaba con su collar, enrredándolo entre sus dedos una y otra vez, mirando hacia adelante. Cuando se concentraba era tan lin... Ejem. A Nico no podía verlo correctamente, porque él estaba en el asiento del copiloto, pero no llevaba a Estiggy—¡así dijo que se llamaba!—en el cinturón como antes lo hacía. La sostenía con sus manos entre sus piernas, como si quisiera clavarla en el piso del auto. Y el chofer... bueno, tener a Jules-Albert de Dion allí era muy perturbador, así que decidí no mirarlo.

¿Will estaba tarareando? Oh, dioses, esperaba que no se pusiera a cantar.

Me gustaría quejarme por lo aburrido de la situación, pero siendo un mestizo, incluso yo agradezco la paz mientras dura, y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y desde cuándo envían frutillas a Los Ángeles, de cualquier forma?—siguió Will—. Está muy lejos, y yo no sabía que Argus fuese quien...

—Salgan del auto—dijo Nico.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Will!

—¡Yo no dije nada!—se defendió el rubio—. Di Angelo, ¿cuál es tu...?

—¡Salgan del auto!

No entendí que lo decía en serio hasta que abrió la puerta y saltó, con el vehículo aún en movimiento. No me detuve a ver al pobre Nico rodando por el suelo, me desabroché el cinturón, tomé la muñeca de Lou antes de que lo siguiera y la atraje a mí. Entonces salté. Me gustaría haber podido pensar en el motivo para hacer tal cosa, pero lo único en lo que se enfocaba mi mente mientras rodábamos por la nieve, era en lo doloroso que resultaba, en lo frío que estaba todo, y en el hecho de que estuviese abrazando a Lou Ellen, aunque fuese en una circunstancia poco agradable.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente, arrodillada en la nieve y con el cabello revuelto. Me ayudó a sentarme—Lou apenas tenía unos razpones, yo había sufrido la mayoría de los golpes—, y giró su cabeza en varias direcciones rápidamente.

—¿Will?—llamó—¿Nico?

—Aquí.

Di Angelo se acercó corriendo a nosotros. Le sangraban las manos, y tenía heridas en el rostro, además, su ropa estaba rasgada y mojada por la nieve. Su cabello era un caos. Había colocado a Estiggy en su cinturón antes de saltar, y parecía haberse cortado con ella en el abdomen, pero no le daba importancia—o no lo había notado—. La hija de Hécate corrió hasta él y lo sostuvo por los hombros para asegurarse de que la situación no era tan grave. Yo aparté la mirada.

Sabía que a Lou Ellen le gustaba Nico di Angelo.

Quizás era el hecho de que, cada vez que me veía, lo primero que hacía era preguntar por él. O el que siempre me golpeara, mientras que a él le sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. O la decepción que mostraba su rostro cuando yo le decía —aunque no fuese cierto— que Nico estaba ocupado. O la expresión que—oh, dioses, jamás olvidaré esa cara, me dolió hasta a mí— se instaló en su rostro cuando le contamos los sentimientos que di Angelo tenía hacia Will Solace.

En la enfermería, Nico había bromeado sobre lo obvios que éramos ambos. Quizás yo sí lo era, me gustaba Lou, no había problema, esa parte la había deducido bien. Pero ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el interés romántico de ella no era yo, era él. Era sólo él.

Momento, ¿dónde estaba Will?

—¿Will?—pregunté—¿Saltó del auto siquiera?

Nico tragó, mirando hacia la camioneta que seguía bajando por la colina. Me pregunté si el zombie seguía allí. El hijo de Hades tomó su espada y comenzó a caminar.

—Eso espero—murmuró—¡Solace!

Ya no era Will, al menos para Nico, era Solace. La 4x4 se estrelló contra un árbol (ja, cliché) después de derrapar, quizás por la ausencia de un chofer muerto para maniobrarla. Lou se quitó su mochila y tomó uno de los cachibaches mágicos que tanto utilizaba, siguiendo al azabache rápida y sigilosamente. Pensé en permanecer allí acostado, pero dudé que autocompadecerme fuese a servir, por lo que, suspirando, tomé mi daga y busqué a mi rubio amigo con los demás.

—¿Y por qué saltamos, de cualquier forma?—cuestionó Lou.

—N...No lo sé. Sentí algo.

—¿Crees que había algún fantasma en el auto?

—No. Digo, por lo general puedo ver a los fantasmas, y además no son peligrosos. Esto fue diferente. Era cómo...

Hizo una mueca. Claramente, sabía lo que había sido.

—¿Lo suficientemente diferente como para saltar de un vehículo en movimiento?—pregunté sonriendo, mientras usaba mi daga para apartar unas plantas extrañas de por allí.

¿Que si Will podía estar entre las plantas? pues era poco probable, pero yo estaba frustrado y tenía ganas de fingir que era útil.

—¿Dónde puede estar? ¡Sería imposible que no lo viésemos!

—Temo...—Nico bajó la mirada, dando golpecitos al suelo con su pie—. Creo que ya no está aquí. No puedo sentirlo.

—¿Se lo llevaron?—preguntó Lou horrorizada.

—¡¿Puedes sentir a la gente?!—ese fui yo. Fascinado.

Vamos, ahora van a decirme que eso no es genial.

—Puedo sentir a los hijos de Apolo, son muy... brillantes.

Lo dijo como si "brillantes" fuese algo similar a "apestosos". Y yo no iba a ser quien se lo discutiera.

—Y ¿qué hacemos? ¡No tenemos idea de dónde buscar, pero no podemos abandonarlo!—señaló Lou Ellen.

—Yo tengo una idea. Pero debemos esperar, y tendré que ir solo.

Decidimos quedarnos allí, de todas formas no había una sóla persona en kilómetros y la camioneta ya no nos llevaría muy lejos. Lou utilizó su magia para encender una fogata, y yo me estaba congelando, por lo que me acerqué a ella y me senté junto al fuego. Comimos unos sandwiches que la hija de Hécate llevó—ella piensa en todo, siempre—, mientras Nico caminaba de un lugar a otro murmurando cosas ininteligibles, como un anciano histérico que está molesto porque la programación de la radio es basura. Nico siempre tenía gestos de anciano, de cualquier forma, y no lo culpo, sabiendo que él era una especie de Capitán América muy sombrío.

Él no tocó su comida, por lo que Lou Ellen se molestó, y yo me deprimí, de nuevo.

—¡Nico di Angelo, no sé dónde está Will, pero no podrás salvar a tu novio si te matas de hambre!

Ella hacía ese tipo de bromas, que molestaban a Nico y le dolían a ella misma. Como si estuviese tratando de convencerse, de lograr que le entrara en la cabeza y se quedara allí. Supuse que yo debería intentar hacer lo mismo.

—Por Hermes, ustedes parecen una pareja discutiendo—apunté.

Auch. Dolió. Al diablo con superarlo, no volvería a decir nada por el estilo. Nico frunció el ceño.

—Comeré cuando vuelva, lo necesitaré. Guarden algo para Will.

—Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿Adónde vas?

Él miró el cielo, estaba finalmente anocheciendo, por lo que suspiró, y antes de desvanecerse en las sombras, se limitó a responder.

—A casa.

Y se fue. Debía recordar sugerirle que se uniera al grupo de teatro, porque el chico era dramático. Lou se quedó un largo rato inmóvil, mirando el lugar en el que momentos antes se encontraba el Chico Muerte. Finalmente, exasperada, pateó una piedra y gritó de frustración, para después acercarse murmurando maldiciones—maldiciendo como semidiosa, la cosa era seria—, y sentarse a mi lado furiosamente. Yo suspiré.

—No tiene caso molestarse—dije con precaución—, Nico está acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Si al final consigue traer a Will, no habrá problema.

Ella bufó, mirando el fuego. Dirigí mis ojos al mismo lugar, jugueteando con una rama y sintiéndome un estúpido, y un cretino, y un traidor. ¿No estaba preocupado por Will? pues al Tártaro con mis problemas románticos. Pero cuando pensaba eso, me sentía impotente por no poder hacer mucho más que esperar. Así debía sentirse Lou. O quizás estaba pensando en lo ansioso que se veía Nico por la desaparición de Will. Fruncí el ceño, ella no podía ser tan egoísta, ¿o sí?.

—Pero somos un equipo—murmuró.

—Te gusta Nico, ¿verdad?

Dioses, no sé de dónde salió eso. Era como esas veces en las que piensas en algo, te hacen una pregunta, y respondes lo que tenías en mente aunque claramente no hay relación alguna. Detuve mis manos—estaba jugando a quemar la punta de la ramita y luego apagarla en la nieve— y me mantuve estático, procesando mis propias palabras. Ella me miró, pero yo no voltée.

—¿Qu...?

—Es que—apreté los labios, ¿de qué serviría? de todos modos, ya sabía la respuesta. Aún así...—sé que te gusta Nico, pero yo...

Pero yo... ¿yo qué?. Dioses, ¿por qué no aparecía ningún monstruo con intenciones asesinas? dioses, dioses, dioses. _Padre, envíame algo que me mate. Una Hydra, algunos grifos, lo que sea._

—Yo estoy...—susurré. No estoy seguro de si realmente podía escucharme. La miré, era claro que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sí...—dijo—... me gusta Nico.

Me callé.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Ash, esto no quedó bien. Ejem, creo que es muy obvio adónde va Nico, el asunto es por qué ¿no? y me gusta crear suspenso barato. Oh, y por si no lo captaron, el robo es Presencia porque bueno... Will ya no está, robó su propia presencia, ¿entienden? *le tiran un tomate*. Escribí todo esto a último minuto, porque en caso de que no fuese obvio, estoy tratando de actualizar los miércoles y los sábados. Bueno, ya veremos si el siguiente lo hago con más tiempo (y mejor) porque ¡se viene el POV Will, damas y caballeros(suponiendo que haya caballeros)!**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


	5. Vida

_**Quinto robo:vida**_

 **Will**

Ahí estaba yo, y ahí estaban las furias, y según mi acta de nacimiento mi nombre no era Percy Jackson, así que las probabilidades de sobrevivir—suponiendo que siguiera vivo—eran... bueno... nulas.

Yo estaba en un auto, sentado junto a mis amigos, un zombie muy callado y un hijo de Hades con una actitud agresiva-pasiva demasiado evidente como para pasarla por alto. Oh, y Estiggy, pero sentía que estaba tan lejos que prefería fingir que no se encontraba allí. Luego me desmayé.

Desperté mareado, desorientado, y sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿minutos, horas, siglos? todo parecía posible. Me sentía tan mal que descarté la opción de que me encontrara muerto, porque si eso era la muerte, dolía, apestaba, y era una farsa todo el asunto de la paz eterna. Noté que el ambiente estaba húmedo, frío, y oscuro. Intenté incorporarme, pero a pesar de no tener heridas visibles, mi cuerpo me hizo saber que era una muy mala idea, por lo que permanecí tumbado en el piso.

Me pareció un buen momento para ver mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos, como se supone que debía ser, pero a falta de una epifanía mística o algo para distraerme—porque estaba seguro de que algo se había movido en las sombras—, decidí intentar reflexionar un poco sobre la situación actual, para que, en caso de no sobrevivir, tuviese una explicación lógica que darle a los jueces sobre mi reciente transformación en un cretino. Porque sabía que estaba siendo un cretino.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recitar una profecía, una que había escuchado hacía años y que poco a poco iba tomando sentido en mi mente.

 _El sol a muchos salvará_

 _Pero a sí mismo ayudar no podrá._

 _Cuando el ángel oscuro llegue,_

 _y del sol se lleve la suerte,_

 _de su luz provocará la muerte_

Inicialmente, creí que la muerte llegaría a mí en la batalla de Manhattan, considerando la cantidad de semidioses que había ayudado—o intentado ayudar—, a pesar de que yo mismo estaba cansado y lastimado, aunque la última parte no tenía sentido. Entonces, un chico moreno salió de la tierra con su ejército de esqueletos y quedé estúpidamente impactado, dejando fuera de servicio a la parte de mi cerebro que probablemente debía encargarse de relacionar hechos con profecías macabras. En cualquier caso, supe después, era un hijo de Hades, y su apellido era di Angelo y, por todos los dioses, si eso no era algo ya muy obvio, no sé qué clase de idiota soy.

Así que me enamoré ridículamente rápido de quien claramente iba a matarme en un futuro próximo.

Sorpresivamente sobreviví y juré por mi vida—jurar por el Estigio es algo muy extremo, en un caso como este— que no volvería a acercarme a Nico di Angelo.

 _¿Jurar por tu vida no es algo estúpido sabiendo que de no cumplir, de todas formas morirás?_

Exactamente. Y no me mantuve alejado de Nico tampoco.

Porque lo quería, y como no se pasaba mucho por allí en realidad, supuse que las cosas no estarían tan mal. Pero todo se fue al mismísimo In... no quería usar esa palabra en ese lugar, digamos que se fue al... al desván de la Casa Grande—puaj, odio ese sitio—,ya que él se quedó en la enfermería, y Cecil comenzó a decir cosas y Nico... Dioses, la cara de Nico cuando yo...

Cecil conoce la profecía, por eso creí que al remarcar quién era el chico, y quien era su padre, y todo lo que me estaba quitando el maldito sueño, él reaccionaría y dejaría de torturarme psicológicamente de forma inintencionada. Pero en fin, las cosas no salieron bien, y ahí estaba yo, inmóvil, lamentándome y con ganas de patear algo en la bella tierra de los muertos. Y sí, de alguna forma yo sabía dónde estaba. No tenía idea de por qué.

Decidí que estaba siendo más estúpido de lo habitual y volví a tratar de levantarme, esta vez, aunque a duras penas, con éxito. Me sostuve tambaleante de _algo_ aunque no sabía qué. Podía ser una roca, o un pilar, o un árbol, pero estaba tan oscuro que dudé que fuese la última opción.

—Escuché que los hijos de Apolo no se llevan bien con la oscuridad.

Di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, y giré para ver al emisor, pero no podía ver demasiado en realidad.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ésta ni siquiera es la oscuridad absoluta y ya te ves realmente mal, ¿quieres conocer la oscuridad real, hijo del sol?

—No, gracias, ¿quién Benévolas eres?

—Tu novio ya ha estado ahí.—siguió diciendo. Hubiese querido tener mi arco, o mi daga, o una piedra— Ese mocoso insolente se atrevió a sobrevivir al Tártaro.

Fruncí el ceño, esperando que el otro no pudiese verme tampoco.

—¿Quién, Percy?

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu novio es el hijo de Poseidón?—se burló. Supe casi con certeza que sonreía con ironía.

¿Qué hacía yo manteniendo una conversación sobre _ese_ tema con un desconocido en la oscuridad no-absoluta? dioses...

—...Nico, estás hablando de Nico, ¿verdad? ¿Él estuvo...?

Me callé. En retrospectiva ya lo sabía, o al menos debería saberlo. El entrenador Hedge comentó algo sobre "El chico perturbado que había estado en ya sabes donde" pero siempre pensé que se refería a Percy. Aunque mas bien se enfocó en las escenas de acción protagonizadas por él y que seguramente jamás tuvieron lugar. Y todo mientras yo atendía un parto ¿esperaban que me pusiese a atar cabos?

—Así que tu novio es el mocoso que se hace llamar Rey.

Lo ignoré. ¿Qué iba decirle? "No señor fantasma psicópata, pero si me deja ir prometo intentarlo" no sonaba como una buena opción. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese un fantasma, podía ser un monstruo, o un dios, o un repartidor de pizza muy confundido. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero ¿yo? yo sólo era Will Solace, el hijo de Apolo que al parecer iba a morir en la tierra de los muertos—¿mi alma se quedaría allí y me ahorrarían el viaje o aparecería con Caronte?—, y que no podía pelear ni saltar a tiempo de un auto, por Zeus. Y ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de correr, además de que sentía que si ese loco no me mataba rápido, la oscuridad solucionaría el problema, porque me sentía tan ridículamente mal.

Oh. No tenía armas, pero tenía Ambrosía, así que quizás...

—¿Y qué si lo es?—dije con esfuerzo, mientras buscaba la medicina en mi abrigo verde, ¿por qué esa maldita cosa tenía tantos bolsillos?

—Hay una profecía al respecto—dijo distraídamente. Me tensé—. El sol no sale muy bien parado.

—Sí—mascullé—, la conozco, gracias.

No la encontraba y, ¿por qué demonios llevaba un termómetro ahí?

—Es interesante, ¿verdad? arriesgar toda tu vida por un enamoramiento adolescente—comentó, como si no fuese importante, de la misma forma que hablaría de un dato curioso sobre los perros.

—Quizás vale la pena.

Encontré unos cohetes de fiesta, de los que hacen más ruido que otra cosa, ¿para qué tenía eso? debían ser de Cecil. Decidí que podrían servirme. Después de todo también había un encendedor (¿ese hijo de Hermes pretendía hacerme explotar?).

—La luna reemplazará al sol, ¿no crees?

—Siempre amanece—dije, encontrando finalmente la Ambrosía pero conteniéndome para no gritar de emoción. La mordí.

—Pero no pueden brillar a la vez.

—¿Nunca has levantado la vista en una tarde muy soleada, y te encontraste con que la luna estaba allí, en pleno día?—pregunté, sonriendo. Me sentía fenomenal—. Tan fuera de lugar, pero tan hermosa.

Entonces lancé la pirotecnia y corrí como si media docena de romanos me siguiera... otra vez. No llegué a ver quién me había estado fastidiando, de todas formas tampoco lo intenté, y en retrospectiva, noto que fue un plan muy estúpido ¿a dónde planeaba ir? estaba en el maldito Inframundo. Aún así, correr parecía lo más sensato, la sensación de peligro que me estaba molestando desde que escuché esa voz se fue.

Y entonces vi a las tres furias posadas en lo alto de una roca y me dije que definitivamente no era mi día de suerte. Una de ellas reparó en mí, y yo me paralicé. Sabía que iban a matarme, y como tantas veces anteriormente—y por diferentes motivos—me encontré deseando ser Percy Jackson. Parecían dispuestas a atacar cuando escuché la voz más hermosa que se puede escuchar en la tierra de los muertos (y quizás en cualquier parte).

—¡Padre!

¡Era Nico! ¡Dioses, amé a ese chico más de lo que nunca lo había hecho!, pensé en acercarme, pero Alecto y sus hermanas de nombres raros me seguían mirando, y moverse parecía un detonante.

—Padre, estoy...

—Niño, no seas tan descortés—lo reprendió una voz femenina, lo escuché suspirar y asumo que hizo una reverencia o algo, porque nadie volvió a quejarse.

—Padre, ¿hay un hijo de Apolo por aquí?

Se escuchaba alterado. Lo suficiente como para exigirle información a su padre de esa forma.

—2.102 en los Alfódelos, 134 en los Campos de Castigo, y 87 en los Elíseos, la última vez que revisé.

Ew, yo no quería saber eso.

—No padre, me refiero a uno vivo.

¿Eso significaba que estaba vivo? gracias, dioses.

—Hijo, un descendiente del sol no puede sobrevivir aquí, la oscuridad excesiva es increíblemente perjudicial para ellos.

—¡Pero estoy seguro de que lo trajeron! sentí la presencia de Minos y...

—¿Minos?

¡¿Minos?! ¿Significaba que acababa de lanzarle pirotecnia al maldito Rey de los Fantasmas, y que un día él iba a juzgarme por ello?

—¡Eso no importa, padre!—¡a mí sí me importaba!—. Necesito a Solace. Sé que está aquí, ¿no puede...?

—Estoy...—susurré. Luego corrí y levanté la voz—¡Nico, estoy aquí!

Las furias me observaban, y yo seguía sin tener armas. Por suerte, al doblar en la esquina más cercana, ahí estaba él, de pie sosteniendo a Estiggy frente a los tronos de su padre y Perséfone. Me miró, al inicio sorprendido, luego horrorizado, y corrió hacia mí.

—¡Will!

Me sentí como un estúpido que corre hacia su amada al final de una película vieja, en una playa y con una puesta de sol como fondo, pero dioses, estaba tan asustado ahora que sabía que quizás había una oportunidad de salir vivo, que simplemente quería llegar con él, aunque estaba dolorosamente consciente de que el señor del Inframundo y su esposa nos miraban arqueando cada cual una de sus divinas cejas.

Sorpresivamente Nico me abrazó, y yo sólo caí como estúpido porque me temblaban las rodillas, así que me sujeté de él. Gracias dioses, gracias Zeus, Hera, padre, Artemisa, Hades y...

Oh, santísimo... Hades.

Yo miré al señor de los muertos sin soltar a Nico, que aparentemente había olvidado que teníamos público. Él seguía arqueando una de sus cejas, sus ojos eran oscuros como los de Nico y me miraban fijamente. Las Furias se posaron sobre la parte superior de su trono, mirándome también. Perséfone parecía divertida. Hades carraspeó y di Angelo se tensó. Se apartó de mí, pero permitió que me sostuviera de su hombro

—¿Éste es tu hijo de Apolo?

—Sí, padre... digo no... digo... emh... Will Solace.

—Hola—dije.

—¿Por qué sigues vivo?

—Eh... no lo sé, señor.

Miró a Nico ahora, con una clara expresión de "¿En serio?". Perséfone sonreía.

—Si no te lo llevas rápido, habrá 2.103 hijos de Apolo en los Campos Alfódelos—explicó con calma—. Pero si lo haces, quizás tengas que ocupar tu habitación aquí más pronto de lo que crees.

—¿Qué?—pregunté. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Perséfone se dirigió a mí.

—Habla de esa cosa tan rara que mi hijastro hace con las sombras.

—¿Lo hiciste?—pregunté indignado.

—¡Te habían secuestrado! ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Hijo—interrumpió Hades—, aún no me explico cómo ha llegado tu amigo aquí—me miró de reojo al pronunciar "amigo"—, ni por qué Las Furias no lo han atacado, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Alecto se removió incómoda. Nico me tomó la mano.

—Te ves terrible—me informó—, así que trata de no darle un ataque a Lou o a Cecil.

—¡Pero no puedes...!

—Gracias, padre.

Las sombras estaban frías, me mareaban, y en todo ese helado ambiente, las manos de Nico parecían cálidas por primera vez. Me pregunté hasta qué punto este viaje me estaba lastimando. Me pregunté hasta qué punto lo estaba matando a él.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **¿A qué el nombre del robo las asustó?**_

 _ **La profecía no es de lo mejor, pero Laura y yo (en realidad, ella hizo casi todo) estuvimos como una hora escribiéndola, así que espero que no esté tan mal. Normalmente, les hablaría de cómo esto no es tan bueno como podría, pero desperté con un dolor de los mil Hades en el brazo y teclear esto está resultando una tortura digna de los Campos de Castigo, lo escribí sólo porque sé que algunas lo esperan. No voy a releer porque sé que me arrepentiré y querré volver a empezar, así que disculpen los errores. Me limito a pedir Reviews y juro por el Estigio que me esforzaré más para la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_

 _ **(Y que Asclepio me cure el brazo izquierdo, por amor a Zeus)**_


	6. Almohada

_**Sexto robo:Almohada.**_

 _ **Lou Ellen.**_

Cecil y yo estábamos mirando lo que quedaba de la 4x4, en busca de algo que se hubiese salvado y pudiese resultar útil. Mientras revisábamos los escombros, él se veía extrañamente disperso y desanimado, aún cuando inicialmente había sido su idea. Suspiraba sin parar, ocasionando que volutas blancas de vapor escaparan de sus labios, y revolvía los restos de la camioneta con desgana. Supuse que estaría preocupado por Nico y Will. Yo lo estaba.

—Mira—dijo él en voz baja, muy baja. Casi no llegué a escucharlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba deprimido, lo que me hizo dudar que los motivos fuesen nuestros amigos desaparecidos. Me acerqué.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo único que se salvó—dijo, entregándome el objeto en cuestión—, el arco y las flechas de Will. No me extraña, estas cosas son casi indestructibles.

Suspiramos al unísono. Eso era totalmente inútil, no sólo porque el hijo de Apolo no estaba, sino porque él ni siquiera sabía usarlos. Aún así, siendo quien era su padre, Will se empeñaba en llevarlos a todas partes.

—Tengo la esperanza—comentó una vez— de que si realmente los necesito, entonces sabré qué hacer.

Ahora probablemente los estaba necesitando, suponiendo que siguiese vivo, pero no los tenía con él. De todas formas, Nico había ido por Will, aunque no fue demasiado específico sobre dónde esperaba encontrarlo. Si alguien podía hacerlo, era Nico. Nadie tenía tantas capacidades y estaba tan desesperado por salvarlo como él, aunque me doliera.

El problema ni siquiera era que a Nico le gustaran los chicos. Siempre he creído que, si te enamoras de verdad, el género realmente es irrelevante, por lo que con esa información nadie habría logrado que yo perdiera las esperanzas. Pero a Nico le gustaba Will, y yo estaba segura de que era recíproco, y, diablos, había que ser un estúpido para no saber que eran tal para cual. Así que decidí apoyarlos, ambos eran realmente importantes para mí, y no permitiría a nadie interferir en su felicidad, ni siquiera a mí misma. Aunque doliese. Cecil volvió a suspirar, lanzando un trozo de lo que antes era una camioneta al piso y mirándolo como si esperara encontrar una solución para algo.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunté.

—No lo sé—se obligó a sonreír, de forma poco convincente y sin mirarme a los ojos—, esto se complicó demasiado para ser una misión tan estúpida.

—Verás que estarán bien. Nico...

—Lo sé—me cortó.

Era de noche, hacía un frío de los mil demonios y estaba nevando levemente. Nuestra fogata crepitaba unos metros más allá, cuesta arriba. Me abracé al arco de Will, Cecil se colocó las flechas al hombro. Pensé que parecía molesto; tal vez conmigo.

—Vamos—dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el fuego. Lo seguí.

No estaba segura de si Cecil iba a gritar o a echarse a llorar. Se veía afligido, y sabía que de alguna forma era culpa mía.

—¿Te...hice algo?—le pregunté cuando nos sentamos. Él no se ubicó junto a mí, sino al otro lado, utilizando el fuego para separarnos. Sonrió de nuevo. No me gustaba esa sonrisa.

—No, ¿cómo crees? sólo estoy un poco... es un asunto para otro momento. Son tonterías, no te preocupes.

—Pero...

—Estoy bien—me miró a los ojos, su sonrisa seguía sin ser la usual, pero sus ojos verdes trataban de transmitirme calma. Decidí dejarlo pasar, asentí.

Desanimada, levanté la vista hacia el cielo. Hacía poco más de quince minutos que Nico se había marchado, pero estaba ansiosa porque volviese. La incertidumbre de no saber de Will, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo, y los dos sándwiches que habíamos dejado para ellos—requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de Cecil no comerlos— no me permitían relajarme. Probablemente no podría dormirme hasta que ambos regresaran, a salvo. El hijo de Hermes junto a mí bostezó. Lo miré.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Era un momento perfecto para un comentario sarcástico estilo Cecil, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirando una ramita junto al fuego. Antes, él había estado jugueteando con ella como un idiota, pero ahora parecía buscar algo más interesante qué hacer. O quizás se dio cuenta de que la ramita era un juguete muy estúpido. Fruncí los labios. La persona más alegre que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, estaba allí, actuando como si la vida fuese una tragedia peor que lo usual. Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

—¿Qué tienes, en serio?—pregunté.

—¿Frío?

—No seas idiota.

Río sin ganas, y siguió mirando la ramita. Empezaba a querer patear ese maldito pedazo de madera. Y a Cecil. Sacó su daga del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos, mirándola, como si estuviese pensando algo muy serio. Sus ojos verdes se veían extraños con la luz del fuego, y su cabello castaño parecía rojo.

—Te gusta Nico—dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿vas a bromear sobre eso?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy en una situación parecida—me miró de reojo—, pero no importa, es decir, parece que tú lo llevas bien.

Lo miré en silencio unos segundos. ¿A Cecil le gustaba alguien? ¿quién, desde cuando? ¿por qué demonios acababa de enterarme? Él se dio cuenta de quién me interesaba a mí, ¿por qué yo no lo había notado? quizás no le estaba prestando suficiente atención, siempre consideré a Cecil un simple payaso simpático, alguien con quien contar si necesitas que te animen. ¿Cómo podría yo animar a alguien así? me sentí la peor amiga de la historia.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

—Ja, sobre mi cadáver.

—¿Adivino?

—Adivina.

Cuando nos conocimos, Cecil me preguntó si como hija de Hécate podría adivinar el futuro, y yo le expliqué que no era ningún Oráculo, ni mi magia era de ese tipo. Aún así, él siguió pidiéndome que adivinara cosas ("¿Quién ganará el próximo Captura la Bandera?" "¿Esos dos van a ser pareja?" "¿Crees que me dejen hacer tal cosa?") y yo lo intentaba, sólo como una broma. Varias veces, logré acertar la respuesta, y él creía que podía ganarme la vida de esa forma en caso de emergencia. Yo sólo respondía lo más probable. Aún así, se convirtió en una especie de broma privada.

Noté que estaba sonrojado. Obviamente él no quería que yo supiese la respuesta, así que debía ser alguien cercano. Me miraba de reojo cada pocos segundos, como si temiese que realmente llegase a mí una revelación divina. ¿Quién podría...? ¡Oh!... oh.

—Vaya...

—¿Entonces?—preguntó fingiendo desinterés, mirando su daga y completamente sonrojado.

—Lo... lo siento... fui una insensible... yo no sabía que...—me sonrojé también, ¿podría esto ser peor?

—No te preocupes... al menos ya sabes.

—Sí... entonces te...

—Ajá.

—...Te gusta Nico también.

Él dejó de mover la daga, frunció el ceño a su propio reflejo y levantó lentamente la mirada hacia mí, con una expresión de incredulidad instalada en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad lo siento—dije—, debí saberlo, era bastante obvio. No puedo creer que me haya estado lamentando, cuando tú estás en la misma.

—¿Cómo que obvio?—él me miraba espantado. Como si fuese la cosa más extraña y aterradora que un semidiós pueda llegar a imaginar.

—Sí, es que...—levanté la mirada a la parte más alta de la colina—Emh, algo está cayendo.

Cecil miró hacia donde yo le indicaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Se levantó y comenzó a correr.

—¡Son ellos!

—¡¿Qué?!

Así que Nico y Will estaban rodando por la colina. Supuse que el hijo de Hades no calculó correctamente el lugar, o no lo calculó en absoluto. Cual fuese el caso, no veía cómo Cecil planeaba detener la caída, considerando que él estaba herido y que los chicos caían cada vez más rápido como costales de papas dejados a la deriva en una pendiente inclinada. Básicamente lo eran. Rebusqué a la desesperada en mis bolsillos hasta dar con una de mis granada. Le quité el seguro y la lancé con precisión para interferir en la caída.

No explotó destruyendo todo como se esperaría. Formó una nube de niebla sólida—como algodón. Servía más para distraer que como arma, y aparentemente también detenía caídas imprudentes—y mis tres amigos chocaron con ella, deteniendo el impacto. Y digo tres porque Cecil no dejó de correr a tiempo.

Después de quitar a Nico y Will de esa cosa—que era simplemente temporal—los revisamos. Ambos estaban inconscientes, lo cual no habría sido tan malo si uno de ellos no fuese el médico del grupo. Entramos en pánico de forma estúpida, pero nos limitamos a vendar las heridas visibles de Nico lo mejor que pudimos, y a tratar de despertar a Will, que no estaba lastimado—salvo por los rasguños que se hizo durante la caída—pero se veía terriblemente pálido. Los acercamos al fuego con un poco de esfuerzo para que entraran en calor. Cecil se quitó su bufanda verde y la dobló para que pudiesen utilizarla como almohada.

Will temblaba y murmuraba de vez en cuando, se removía y acurrucaba buscando calor, pero no abría los ojos. Nico no hacía nada, eventualmente el hijo de Apolo comenzó a empujarlo hasta dejarlo sin lugar en la almohada-bufanda, así que volví a acomodarlo junto a Solace pero di Angelo no se inmutó. Él realmente parecía...

—No llores—me susurró Cecil—, está respirando, los dos. Van a estar bien.

Yo juraría que también él tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero preferí no mencionarlo. Me sequé las lágrimas. Estaba siendo patética. Aunque definitivamente Cecil estaba llorando. Lo escuché hipar.

—Lo siento—dije—, sé que esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí.

—Es que...—se esforzaba porque su voz sonara normal, los miraba y se jalaba el cabello histérico—si hubiese estado con ellos al menos podría saber qué les pasó. O qué hacer. Podría... ¿por qué no puedo hacer nada?

Tomé sus muñecas y aparté sus manos de su cabello. Se estaba lastimando. Y lloraba, lloraba mucho. Y yo quería llorar también, pero supuse que uno de los dos debería fingir que tenía la situación controlada. Lo abracé. También me sentía impotente, quería gritar. En su lugar, sólo susurré.

—Estarán bien.

Calmar a Cecil me hacía sentir un poco menos inútil, así que me concentré en eso, y le acaricié el cabello un rato. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Cecil estaba dormitando sobre mi hombro y yo realmente empezaba a necesitar moverme. Me dolían los músculos.

—Cecil...—llamé.

—¿Sabes? en realidad no me gusta Nico—murmuró. Sonaba casi dormido, apenas podía entenderlo.

—¿Ah no?

—No... realmente me...—bostezó—me gustas tú, Lou.

Yo me quedé quieta. Y él empezó a roncar.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Sep, sé que hoy no es miércoles, pero... no tendré tiempo mañana, y quizás tampoco la próxima semana. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, pero se viene el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y después el mío, además de otras cosas, así que... estaré un poquito ocupada, pero no desesperen(?), volveré.**_

 _ **Oh, mi brazo ya está bien, aunque ahora tengo un moretón que duele como el demonio si lo toco :) no les recomiendo chocar contra el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina. NO LO HAGAN.**_

 _ **Y... bueno, no sé qué tal quedó el capítulo, por favor háganme saber lo que piensan :) y creo que es todo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


	7. Beso

_**Séptimo robo: Beso**_

 _ **Will**_

Desperté con una bufanda alrededor de la cara.

No negaré que al menos mi rostro estaba cálido, pero estaba bastante seguro de que las bufandas no se usaban de esa forma, además de que experimenté un instante de pánico al no poder ver nada ni respirar con normalidad. Y la prenda olía como a tierra. Tosí, apartándola de un tirón.

No me costaba demasiado adaptarme a la luz, aún después de haber dormido quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y lo primero que vi fue a Nico. Dormido. Luego a Cecil, que descansaba junto a él, tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro rojo, como siempre que lloraba—Cecil es realmente un chico alegre, y no es fácil hacerlo llorar, pero tampoco es del tipo que se contiene si se siente mal—, además de que se abrazaba al brazo de Nico como si fuese un osito de peluche. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como de costumbre, pero una pequeña parte estaba algo aplastada, como si la hubiese alisado demasiadas veces. Fruncí el ceño.

—Cecil... Cecil, despierta... idiota, reacciona, suelta a Nico, por todos los dioses.

Hizo una mueca y se desprendió del brazo de di Angelo, bostezando. Me miró desorientado.

—Amigo, dejarme dormir no es ningún crimen, sa...—de repente amplió los ojos, despertando finalmente, y me abrazó—¡William! ¡Dioses, gracias a quien sea, estás bien!

—No me digas William—aunque me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo y por alguna razón estaba lleno de moretones, me las arreglé para devolverle el abrazo.

—¡Debe ser sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Nícolas...!—se calló, borrando su sonrisa, y miró al chico, aún en el piso y sin moverse para nada—Oye, ¿está... estará bien?

Miré a Nico también. Apenas podía decir si realmente estaba respirando o no, estaba exageradamente pálido y no tenía ningún tipo de expresión. Justo como un muerto. Pero seguía vivo, yo... aún podía sentir vida en él, como el calor que emite una vela, pequeño, pero notorio si te acercas lo suficiente. Le toqué la frente. Estaba helado.

—Claro que estará bien—dije—, él... aún no me ha matado, así que tiene que despertar.

—¿Qué? ¿matar?

Lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

—La profecía. Amigo, no me digas que no la recuerdas.

Justo cuando pareció que Cecil logró entender lo que decía, Lou Ellen se acercó a nosotros por detrás de algunos árboles. Al verme, su expresión abatida cambió por una de felicidad y corrió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Will!

Cecil se unió al abrazo sin dudarlo, riendo de nuevo. Ahí estaban mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo, y yo seguía vivo por alguna razón inexplicable. Todo parecía estúpidamente perfecto, aunque estábamos en medio de una misión, no teníamos transporte, todas nuestras cosas se habían perdido y yo me sentía físicamente al borde de la muerte. Nada de eso me importaba, me daba igual. Pero junto a mí, en el piso, seguía tirado e inconsciente un pequeño hijo de Hades. Suspiré.

—Siento haberlos preocupado chicos.

Les conté lo que pasó, y ellos me dijeron que la noche anterior ambos, Nico y yo, habíamos aparecido rodando por la colina, ya sin consciencia.

—Pero en serio—dijo Lou, jugueteando con unas moras que había estado recogiendo y que nadie tocaba porque tenían pinta de ser venenosas—, por muy Minos que sea, ¿desde cuando los fantasmas pueden hacer desaparecer a la gente?

—No lo sé—admití—. No recuerdo mucho, realmente me desmayé luego de saltar del auto, pero... se sintió... después de eso me sentí un poco como si fuese un Viaje Sombra.

—Los fantasmas no pueden hacer esas cosas—intervino Cecil, sentado junto a Nico y tocando su frente cada tanto para comprobar que seguía vivo—. Nícolas nos dijo que pueden hacerlo las criaturas del Inframundo. Como esos perros raros, él, y el propio Hades. Probablemente algunos más. Minos es humano, bueno... era.

—Es posible que recibiera ayuda—propuso Lou.

—¿De quién, de Nico?—preguntó Cecil a modo de broma. Yo no intenté negarlo, y Lou tampoco. El hijo de Hermes nos miró—... No bromeen, obviamente no fue Nico.

—Claro que no fue Nico—concordó ella finalmente—. No pudo serlo. Por más enojado que estuviese, él no iba a intentar matarlo... ¿verdad?

—La profecía—les recordé.

—¡Él no está tratando de matarte!

Cecil se levantó molesto, sin hablar realmente pero gesticulando como idiota y pateando los restos de la fogata, quizás refunfuñando algún insulto dirigido a mi persona. La hija de Hécate apartó la mirada, con expresión culpable. Probablemente por dudar del chico que ahora estaba casi muerto por ir a salvarme, me sentí así también.

—Sé que no lo haría—murmuró Lou—. Es que... no sabemos qué hizo Nico después de saltar del auto, así que pudo tomar a Will, llevárselo y volver. Y eso explicaría por qué ahora está tan mal. Si hizo el doble de viajes de los que pensamos, entonces...

—¡Por todos los...!—Cecil pasó sus manos por su propio rostro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, completamente exasperado—¡¿Y qué ganaría con eso, visitar a su padre?! ¡Sé que ustedes dos no quieren aceptarlo, pero él—señaló al chico inconsciente— está realmente enamorado de Will! ¡mucho! ¡y yo realmente no puedo creer que ustedes estén considerando seriamente que pudo hacer algo para lastimarte!

Lou Ellen se levantó también, para encarar a Cecil.

—¡¿Y entonces qué propones?! Yo tampoco quiero que eso sea verdad, pero es lo único que...

—¿Y qué pasa con Minos?—preguntó él—¡Todo esto empezó porque Nico sintió su estúpida presencia!

—Eso es lo que él dijo, pero...

—No saltó de un auto en movimiento por un estúpido amor no correspondido, y si es el caso, ¿qué debería hacer yo?

Eso fue suficiente. Lou Ellen cerró la boca automáticamente, desviando la mirada. Me pregunté qué demonios había pasado en mi ausencia. Quizás Cecil finalmente se había declarado, aunque aparentemente no obtuvo los resultados que yo supuse. El hijo de Hermes sonrió con ironía.

—Increíble. Parece que eres un imán de idiotas paranoicos, Chico Muerte.

Nico obviamente no estaba en posición de responder. En parte porque estaba desmayado, y en parte porque él era el idiota más paranoico que alguien haya conocido jamás.

—Lo siento—dijo Lou—. Tienes razón, no hay forma de que Nico hiciera algo así.

Asentí.

—Nico no lo haría. Me siento estúpido por ser tan desagradecido con él.

—Sí—concordó Cecil—, últimamente estás siendo un cretino de primera. Pero no hay problema si lo entienden, así que si vamos a lo importante, aún estamos en medio de una misión, nuestro amiguito está un poco casi muerto, y no tenemos transporte.

—Nico no está "un poco casi muerto"... eso ni siquiera es gramaticalmente...

—Si es por el transporte—me interrumpió Lou Ellen—, yo creo que tengo un carro con pegasos entre mis cosas.

Cecil hizo una mueca, mirando la mochila de Lou—lo único que ella tomó al saltar— y comenzó a juguetear con su daga como siempre que estaba nervioso.

—No me emociona viajar sobre niebla.

—Y por eso no fue la primera opción—concordó ella—, pero descuiden. Es bastante estable.

—¿Bastante?

—Bastante.

El carro era raro. Ni siquiera quise estar presente cuando Lou lo sacó de donde quiera que lo hiciera, me quedé con Nico. Los pegasos eran Niebla. El carro era Niebla. Todo era Niebla. De repente sentí nauseas... sí, nop, yo tampoco quería subir a esa cosa. Era Niebla, pero en realidad no lo parecía. Era morado, negro y blanco, quizás con detalles verdes—no es que me dedicara mucho a observarlo, si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir—, los pegasos, blancos, y sólo eran dos. Pero no eran reales, es decir...

El siguiente tema a tratar fue a dónde debíamos ir. Sabíamos que estábamos una misión, pero Nico seguía en un estado delicado—quizás—, y ninguno de nosotros tenía ánimos para continuar. Aún así, yo era el mejor curandero del Campamento, por lo que volver allí sería, cuando menos, una inútil pérdida de tiempo. Y Argus seguía sólo, con sus estúpidas frutillas, que aparentemente, eran para los monstruos lo que la comida azul para Percy. Lo que algo nuevo para Lou. Lo que Nico para mí. Súper atrayente, potencialmente peligroso.

(Argus es un tipo fuerte).

Y de alguna forma, nos subimos al carro y comenzamos a volar. Volar no era el problema, siempre he sido bueno con las alturas, pero yo no había subido a uno desde que Annabeth rompió el nuestro en invierno y tuve que hacerme responsable (mis hermanos menores me prohibieron tocar los otros). Lou manejaba—por decirlo de alguna forma—, demasiado concentrada para prestar atención. Cecil procuraba no vomitar porque _oh por Medusa, estamos volando en Niebla bastante estable,_ Nico seguía inconsciente, y yo simplemente estaba sentado junto a él. Yo siempre estaba junto a él, o al menos, debería estarlo.

Subí las piernas al asiento y las abracé, luego apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba pensar, y no iba a lograrlo viendo a Cecil intentando mantener sus sándwiches en su estómago.

Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico... no podía pensar en algo que no fuese Nico. ¿Estaría sufriendo? de cierta forma, sería mejor que le doliese a que no sintiese nada. ¿Se convertiría en sombra? No. No, dioses, no.

Cualquiera evitaría pensar en cosas negativas. Muchos creen que soy del tipo optimista, y quizás tienen razón. Tengo esta teoría de que, si piensas en una posibilidad, entonces ésto no ocurrirá, sólo porque al cosmos o lo que sea—a las Moiras— le gusta contradecir a la gente. Por eso, es este tipo de circunstancia, lo mejor sería pensar que sucederá lo peor. Es lo único que puedes hacer cuando te sientes impotente.

Quizás Nico despierte, y me odie. Quizás Nico despierte, y me mate. Quizás Nico despierte, y no quiera verme. Quizás Nico despierte, y no me deje explicarle. Quizás Nico despierte, y no me perdone. Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Quizás Nico no despierte.

Quizás se convierta en sombras. Quizás sólo muera.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Inmóvil, pálido, relajado. Helado, como si estuviese muerto... me acerqué y lo miré más de cerca. Le tomé el pulso: estaba allí. Coloqué mi mano en su rostro. Me alarmé.

—N...No está respirando.

—¿Mmh?—preguntó Cecil.

No iba a responderle, por todos los dioses, que yo era médico, tenía que hacer algo, y estaba solo en eso. (Solo con Nico. Tenía que ayudar a Nico).

RCP, entonces. Nada que no hubiese hecho antes. Nada que no pudiese hacer. Nada que no pasara en cada estúpida película cursi del mundo. _¿Podría esto ser más cliché?._ Me incliné y uní mis labios con los de él.

Creo que después de eso me moví automáticamente; Nico sabía a menta y chocolate, y estaba frío, y no resfriaba, y Cecil me miraba, boquiabierto y pálido. No sé cuantas veces lo hice, ni cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el hijo de Hermes me tomó de los hombros y me apartó.

—Hey, Will... Basta... ¡Basta!

—¡¿Qué?!—le grité desesperado.

—¡Dime tú, estás brillando!

—¡¿Qué?!—repetí.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!—gritó Lou desde la parte de afuera.

Me miré. Dioses, _sí_ estaba brillando. No sólo eso, sino que Nico parecía estar absorbiendo el brillo. Perdí el equilibro. Él parecía respirar de nuevo, parecía que una vez más tenía color. Pero yo empezaba a sentirme mal. No podía detener el resplandor, no podía evitar que Nico lo tomara. Tampoco estaba seguro de estar intentándolo.

 _De su luz provocará la muerte._

Nico abrió los ojos, y luego todo se puso negro _._

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Ehhhh... Sí, dije que no publicaría hoy, pero me inspiré, pasaron ciertas cosas y blah blah blah. Pero descuiden, probablemente acabe retrasándome tarde o temprano. Culpen a mi estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Ahora, algo qué decir del capítulo, pues... si no había un beso pronto, sospecho que alguien comenzaría a amenazarme. Y eventualmente todo este cliché tendrá sentido. Creo. Estoy improvisando. Bueno, mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que sean buenas y regálenme un Review(?).**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


	8. Sombras

_**Octavo robo:sombras.**_

 _ **Nico.**_

Había sido viento una vez, eso se sentía parecido.

La oscuridad y el silencio no eran nuevos, estaba habituado a ellos. Como en la vasija, el oxígeno era escaso, pero esta vez yo estaba plenamente consciente. No era como estar dormido. No era como nada. Era _la_ nada.

No podía ver, todo era negro, mirara por donde mirara—¿estaba volteando la cabeza, los ojos? ¿siquiera estaba yo allí? ¿dónde era _allí_?—. No sentía nada, ni siquiera me sentía a mí mismo. Tampoco podía verme, o moverme, por lo que en realidad no sé si estaba allí. Simplemente, no se sentía nada, como se sentiría una parte del cuerpo ampuntada—como supongo que eso se siente—, como un fantasma.

Como una sombra.

¿Eso era yo? ¿Sólo era lo que quedaba de Nico di Angelo después de salvar al amor de su vida? qué patético, qué increíblemente probable, qué típico. Quería hablar, saber si Will andaba por ahí—si lo había arrastrado conmigo—, pero no podía. No se oía nada. Simplemente, todo lo que puedas pensar, era nada. Absurdamente irritante. Sólo yo, mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, y sentimientos. Todo un infierno, en verdad, peor que cualquier castigo que mi padre o Las Furias hayan proporcionado a nadie jamás.

¿Sería así para la eternidad? era demasiado frustrante, demasiado horrible. En algún punto de seguro sería demasiado aburrido, también.

Lloraría si aún tuviese lágrimas. O algo. Patearía cosas, si hubiese algo que patear. Gritaría el nombre de Will, sólo porque podía y porque nadie me podría escuchar. Jamás nadie podría.

Fue eterno, honestamente. En determinado momento, llegué a pensar que habían pasado siglos, que todo lo que alguna vez había conocido ya no estaba. De nuevo.

En un momento así era reconfortante saber que al menos los dioses—en teoría—, son eternos.

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensar en mí, en mis hermanas, en los héroes, los dioses, mis amigos, mis enemigos, Will. Principalmente Will. En todo lo que había hecho mal. En todos los errores que no tuve la oportunidad de cometer, y todas las sonrisas de Solace que me habría perdido. Suponiendo, claro, que no lo hubiese matado. ¿No es un poco irónico matar a alguien mientras intentas sacarlo de la tierra de los muertos? creo que sí. Nadie nunca me confirmaría eso.

Pensé en Hazel, que de seguro se habría casado con Frank. Jason, que debía tener una familia con Piper, Annabeth y Percy, Lou y Cecil, Will y cualquier chica lo suficientemente alegre y simpática, quizás alguien de Afrodita. Quizás Reyna tenía novio, o Leo había vuelto. Quizás Eros me había estado buscando para burlarse de mí hasta que perdió el interés. ¿Y si no estoy muerto, si sólo soy eterno? mi padre quizás me habría buscado. Quizás Perséfone habría rodado los ojos, y ayudado sólo por no tener nada mejor qué hacer. Quizás Quirón suspirara aliviado por tener algo menos de qué preocuparse, quizás Clovis soñara conmigo. Quizás alguien haya llorado por mí. Quizás. Quizás no.

¿A eso me dedicaría el resto de la eternidad, a crear teorías que nunca podrían desmentirse ni confirmarse? era más inútil y contraproducente que tratar de forzar a Cecil a comer frutillas.

Quizás él había superado ese odio irracional contra la fruta luego de volver como un héroe al Campamento Mestizo, con tres miembros, como debe ser, Argus, y un cargamento de frutillas. Quizás todos hayan vivido felices.

Quizás, de haber podido, habría sonreído.

Tengo esta teoría de que si piensas en algo bueno que quieres que te ocurra, las posibilidades de que en verdad pase disminuyen, pero si deseas algo bueno para los demás, aumentan. Como si Las Moiras quisieran enseñarte a no ser egoísta, o tal vez simplemente me odian, es probable que sea algo personal. Como cuando pensé que Percy era un héroe al conocerlo. Imaginé que él encontrara a su amiga perdida—Annabeth—, y que mi hermana volviese y decidiera que quería quedarse conmigo.

Annabeth volvió. Bianca no.

O cuando quise que ganáramos la guerra y al fin me quisieran en el campamento. ¿Qué crees? ganamos la guerra, los campistas aún me odiaban.

O aquella ocasión en que pedí encontrar las puertas de la muerte y que los chicos del Argo II entendieran que no iba a matarlos... síp, me fui al Tártaro. Aunque Jason entendió. Creo. Probablemente.

O esa última vez, cuando deseé salvar a Will y poder hablar con él. Y ahí estaba yo, siendo una estúpida sombra, con una charla aún pendiente y nadie con quien hablar. Sin poder emitir sonidos, de hecho.

Me sentía como si estuviese viendo TV, sin poder intervenir en la trama, sin sentir nada físicamente. Sólo que la televisión estaba apagada, y yo no podía encenderla. Pensé que ojalá alguien lo hiciera por mí.

Y me empezó a faltar el aire.

Me pregunté si necesitaba respirar, pero sin duda empezaba a sentir que me ahogaba. Quizás pudiese morir, sería un alivio, iría con mi padre y no volvería a tener que hablar de esto. Era buena idea. No estaba mal. Nico, apúrate y muérete rápido.

Y entonces llegó aire, una luz cegadora, y un sabor cálido y dulce, como café con crema o mucha azúcar. Sentir sabor es extraño cuando no tienes boca. Es como oler algo, simplemente estaba en todas partes, en el ambiente, pero yo sabía que no era un aroma, sino un sabor. Así, pues, percibí sabor. Y sonido. La voz de Cecil, que sonaba exageradamente hermosa. Ridículamente esperanzadora aunque estuviese gritando como loco.

—¡...Estás brillando!

¿Yo estaba brillando? dioses míos, seguro que iba a explotar o algo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Will. Dioses. Esa había sido la voz de Will. Reacciona di Angelo, tienes que verlo. Al menos una última vez. Desaparece, luz, atenúate, no me dejas ver al ser más perfecto que Apolo ha tenido la decencia de crear. Irónico.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!—Lou Ellen. Dioses, sí, los tres estaban ahí. Si había enloquecido y estaba alucinando, no me quería curar.

Abrí los ojos, y no habían pasado cien años. Los ojos verdes de Cecil—bendito color, bendito Cecil—me miraban sorprendidos. Sostenía a Will, que parecía muerto. Yo me senté, desorientado. Era yo otra vez. El dolor del corte que me había hecho por error con Estiggy era sólo una prueba de que estaba vivo. Vivo. Apreté los labios, seguro que iba a ponerme a llorar. Aunque Will estaba inconsciente.

—¡Dioses!—exclamó Cecil—¿Es que ustedes hicieron un pacto para no estar despiertos al mismo tiempo, o qué?

Me pasé la manga de la campera por los ojos para secar las lágrimas.

—No—logré decir—¿qué pa...?

Al apartar mi brazo y mirarlo, noté que lo rodeaba una especie de resplandor dorado. Lo primero que pensé fue _debí ponerme la chaqueta negra_ (el dorado no queda con el marrón).Luego recuperé la capacidad de pensar con normalidad y grité como idiota, sacudiendo el brazo de un lugar a otro como si fuese a apartar el brillo. Claro que no estaba sólo en mi brazo, me cubría completamente.

Miré al chico inconsciente que Cecil sostenía con esfuerzo y entendí parte de la cuestión. Bueno no, lo último que podía hacer en esa situación era razonar, pero la luz salía de él y a cada minuto se veía peor. Conclusión: estás matando a Will, di Angelo. Detente. Claro, en teoría, pero ¿cómo?.

—¿Qué pasó?—le exigí saber.

—¡¿Nico despertó?!—chilló Lou, probablemente lamentando no poder dejar la conducción del carro para ir a golpearme. O algo.

¿Cuándo nos subimos a un carro, de dónde salió? no lo pensé en aquel momento, pero en retrospectiva lo bueno habría sido hacer preguntas como si en ello se fuese mi vida. Mi vida era lo que menos me importaba en ese preciso instante, la de él siempre sería prioridad, de todas formas. Cecil se obligó a relajarse y tendió al rubio en uno de los asientos. Había dos de forma paralela, alargados y con lo que parecía ser felpa blanca, y el sanador cabía justo en uno de ellos, por lo que el hijo de Hermes me obligó a sentarme en el otro al tiempo que lo hacía él también. Me sujetó por los hombros y tomó aire. Se veía pálido, y debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno, porque lo sentía temblar. Por consideración me tranquilicé también.

—Ok...—dijo—Ok. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiré, pero no con cansancio o tristeza. La—fingida—madurez de Cecil logró relajarme, y finalmente acepté del todo que había regresado de las sombras, apreté los labios, quería llorar.

—Estaba—se me quebró la voz. Quería explicarle lo que había pasado(lo que no había pasado), que había estado con las sombras y regresado por una luz blanca y con sabor a café dulce que seguía instalado en mis labios. En su lugar sólo lloriqueé como idiota—...Estaba muy asustado.

Muy heroico de mi parte, sí. Pero después de sentir que había perdido completamente mi vida, que los había perdido a ellos, estar allí viendo el rostro de preocupación de un hijo de Hermes que no me había robado nada jamás y que más bien me ayudaba a recuperar cosas que un Apolo me quitaba sin intención, escuchando la voz preocupada de Lou Ellen, sintiendo de nuevo, teniendo lágrimas otra vez, sólo... se sentía mágico, inexplicable, incluso el dolor de mis heridas y el mareo que sentía eran algo de lo cual estar agradecido. Cosas que uno desearía que no estuvieran se vuelven valiosas cuando están cerca de desaparecer.

Cecil me abrazó. Creo que se creía mi hermano mayor o algo así. De todas formas era relajante, y yo quería llorar. Y estaba llorando. Porque no entendía nada y quería estar seguro de que en verdad me hallaba allí, porque podía hacerlo. Así que lo abracé también, tratando de al menos no hacer ruidos estúpidos contra mi voluntad mientras las lágrimas sólo seguían brotando y mojando su hombro.

En algún momento él comenzó a hablar para calmarme. Quizás no era tanto lo que decía—estoy seguro de sólo haber captado el 10%— como su voz, normalmente alegre y atolondrada, que ahora sonaba pausada y calmada, reconfortante, cariñosa. Él estaba genuinamente aliviado de que estuviese ahí, aunque le oí vacilar, como si estuviese llorando también. Seguro lo estaba, así es él.

—Vas a estar bien... y Will. Todos estaremos bien, incluso esas asquerosas frutillas no correrán ningún peligro—susurraba.

Lou gritaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando para llamar nuestra atención, pero yo estaba tratando de no sollozar, Cecil intentaba calmarme, y Will estaba fuera de servicio, por lo que en realidad no le contestaba nadie.

Sabía que aún estaba brillando, podía verlo en la mano que mantenía en la espalda de Cecil, e incluso las minúsculas gotitas que caían de mis ojos se veían como oro fundido durante unos segundos. Quizás era yo el que estaba temblando, quizás éramos los dos. El hijo de Hermes pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

—Y tú dejarás de parecer una lampara de pie—prometió—, y cuando volvamos al campamento todos juntos, Lou, Will y yo vamos a abrazarte y decirte "buen trabajo". Entonces nuestro Solecillo se te declarará y todos seremos felices y tiraremos muchas frutillas al fuego.

Reí. De verdad las odiaba.

—¿Nícolas?—llamó.

—¿Mh?

—No estabas simplemente desmayado, ¿verdad?—negué con la cabeza sin soltarlo, él tampoco intentó hacerlo, y yo no quería que viese mi cara—¿dónde estabas?

Miré el brillo de mi propia mano por sobre el hombro de Cecil, como una capa protectora a mi alrededor. Ya no provenía de Will—quizás él ya no tenía luz que dar, pero estaba respirando, y eso suele ser buena señal—, sin embargo no parecía querer apartarse de mí. Apreté el puño, tenía una herida en la palma, y la sangre rojiza cayó sobre la felpa blanca y perfecta del asiento, por lo que suspiré. Al menos mi sangre no brillaba. Abrí la boca, y el sabor del café aún no me abandonaba.

—Entre las sombras.

Omití el detalle de que yo era una también.

 **Continuará.**

 **Agh, siento no haber subido el miércoles. No tengo tiempo así que seré breve: Problemas con la computadora. Estoy improvisando. Todas las similitudes con el capítulo anterior son intencionadas(?). Dejen Reviews. Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen :)**

 **(¿Qué? siempre hay tiempo para eso).**


	9. Ojos

_**Noveno robo:ojos.**_

 _ **Cecil**_

El resto del viaje transcurrió con una tranquilidad casi insultante.

En circunstancias normales, cuatro semidioses sueltos eran más que suficientes para atraer a una pequeña multitud de monstruos hambrientos y algún que otro loco suelto que por azares del destino decidiera atarcarnos. Pero con la magia de Lou Ellen cubriéndonos y la ausencia de dioses primordiales enviando asesinos tras de ti con la intención de despertar de un sueño que ha durado miles de años, las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes. Y no me malentiendan, no es que yo quisiera ser atacado, pero dado que el atentado no se producía, poco a poco teorías paranoicas se acumulaban en mi distraída mente de semidiós.

Para cuando llegamos con Argus, Nico ya había dejado de brillar, pero no había regresado a la normalidad.

Yo no quise quejarme, pero lo cierto es que su tacto me quemaba. El contraste con su piel naturalmente fría y la elevada temperatura actual resultaba tan fascinante como preocupante, pero él no se veía mal. Físicamente—una vez el resplandor dorado se desvaneció—, Nico estaba casi exactamente igual, pero desprendía un aura de poder intimidante y tranquilizadora, a pesar de estar lloriqueando en mi hombro. Ey, no me quejo, que también lloré bastante.

La única diferencia en su aspecto no fue descubierta por mí, sino por Lou Ellen, una vez que nos detuvimos en un hotel a descansar, dado que el carro de Niebla no podía permanecer corpóreo más de seis horas consecutivas. De nuevo, estaba bien por mí.

Nico tenía un extraño destello ámbar en sus ojos chocolate. Por un momento, me pregunté si no había estado siempre ahí, y acabábamos de notarlo, pero me recordé que Lou lo estaba observando desde hacía tiempo y no perdía detalle sobre él. En fin. Un aro ambarino rodeaba la pupila de di Angelo y eso, según dicta el sentido común, no es normal en alguien que siempre ha tenido ojos café.

—Bueno, ¿y se supone que eso significa algo?—inquirió el chico de Hades refregando sus ojos sin cuidado como si pudiese deshacerse del dudoso resplandor.

Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama del hotel. Desmayado en ella estaba Will Solace, haciendo muecas y murmurando incoherencias ocasionalmente. Le dio una patada a Nico, que gruñó mirando mal al rubio, pero no se alejó del lecho.

—Quizás Will tenga respuestas—propuso ella, mirando con escepticismo al inconsciente sanador—, cuando despierte.

Había un "si lo hace" implícito, pero Nico prefirió ignorarlo y asintió, devolviendo su atención a Solace. Desde su retorno de las sombras, todo lo que el azabache hacía consistía en mirar casi sin parpadear al pobre descendiente de Apolo. Creo que no quería perderse el momento en el que despertara, ya fuese para regañarlo por besarlo, o para besarle devuelta. El momento en el que se lo dije, él aún se veía como un árbol navideño y sus ojos no habían dejado de lagrimear. Y toda su reacción fue mirar a Will y luego asentir pensativo.

Quizás estaba imaginando cómo matarlo, o quizás le daba igual. Lou salió del cuarto de hotel para ver si conseguía algunas provisiones—aparentemente, los caballos de Niebla también deben comer— y Nico me miró de reojo. Sonreí de forma poco convincente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que hacerte una... emh... pregunta.

Nico no me daba miedo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, lo consideraba un hermano pequeño con muy mal carácter pero buenas intenciones, y de verdad que lo quería mucho. Pero cuando se ponía tan serio—cuando sus ahora sobrenaturales ojos se posaban así en mí—, no podía evitar estremecerme y rememorar la profecía a la que Will tanto temía. Asentí dudoso, y luego volví a asentir para confirmarme a mí mismo que no me iba a pedir ayuda para ocultar un cadáver.

El hotel no era lujoso. Las paredes eran grises—no grises como pintura. Grises como si no se hubiesen molestado en pintarlas— y había allí una cama, un pequeño televisor, una radio sobre una mesita, un sofá de dos plazas, un par de ventanas protegidas por cortinas azul marino y un ventilador que colgaba con dudosa firmeza del techo. El piso era de madera poco lustrosa y todo parecía estar cubierto por una capa de polvo más antigua que el Olimpo, pero Will podía descansar y eso nos parecía el único requisito indispensable. Yo estaba en el sofá y di Angelo, como dije, en la cama.

El vidrio no estaba cerrado a pesar de los diminutos copos de hielo que se colaban entre las rejas, y cuando una brisa hizo que Will temblara, Nico se levantó para solucionar el problema.

—¿Crees que sirva?—preguntó acomodando las cortinas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarlo.

Oh, genial. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y, antes de volver a sentarse, cubrió al Apolo con una manta verde desteñida que halló por ahí. Bostezó y volvió a su sitio, como una estatua o un ángel guardián. Nico di Angelo, ángel guardián. Sonreí.

—No lo sé, hermano. No es que Will quisiera despertarte al estilo bella durmiente cuando lo hizo, sólo quería darte RCP. Quizás sirva, pero no tiene sentido si de nuevo vuelves a... ya sabes... las sombras.

Él hizo una mueca y se estremeció visiblemente. No había sido demasiado cooperativo en cuanto a proporcionar información al respecto, pero sus reacciones ante el tema no eran precisamente positivas. Algo que hacía temblar al único semidiós conocido que regresó sin ayuda del Tártaro no podía ser bonito. Saqué mi daga y comencé a girarla entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?—preguntó, sus órbes imposibles clavadas en el rubio.

—No lo sé, ¿esperar? realmente es mejor que arriesgarnos. Y sería bueno que los dos tuviesen los ojos abiertos a la vez de cada tanto.

—Sí, pero...

—Oye—interrumpí sonriendo de forma traviesa—si quieres besarlo, hermano, no voy a detenerte.

La insinuación tuvo el efecto deseado. Nico se sonrojó rápidamente y apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y mascullando insultos y maldiciones mortales, que Lou Ellen parecía contagiarle. Suspiré y guardé mi arma.

—Eres un idiota—acusó.

Durante el tiempo que permanecimos en el hotel, él no volvió a mencionar el asunto. Yo quería—casi—tanto como Nico que Will despertara, pero no a costa del hijo de Hades. Mi hermanito había estado llorando, y mientras de mí dependiese, no volvería a hacerlo.

Encontramos a Argus casi por accidente. Me asomé a la ventana del carro de Niebla por si no lograba manejar las nauseas y vi el camión aparcado a un lado de la autopista bajo nosotros. Cuando estacionamos junto a él, Argus no parecía herido pero sí exahusto. Sus muchos ojos se posaron en mí, y casi pude ver un brillo de agradecimiento. Él no hablaba, de todas formas, así que fue todo lo que obtuve de su parte. Parecía haber estado sobreviviendo todo ese tiempo a base de—y permítanme decirlo— asquerosas frutillas, por lo que lo compadecí. En cualquier caso, ahora creo que es inmortal. Debería estudiar. En fin.

La compasión duró poco, porque entonces reparé en que—gracias, dioses, gracias—no teníamos modo de regresar, ya que el carro no contaba con espacio suficiente para uno más, en especial desde que Will ocupaba un asiento entero, y menos para llevar las frutillas, y Argus no parecía dispuesto a dejarlas, al igual que al camión. Decidimos acampar allí mientras decidíamos qué hacer, pues el carro ya casi llevaba cinco horas de viaje. Lou y yo fuimos a reunir leña para una fogata, mientras Nico y Argus permanecían con Will para cuidarlo de monstruos oportunistas.

Oh... sí. No les he hablado de ella. Las cosas entre Lou y yo estaban más bien incómodas desde la noche en la que Nico y Will regresaron del Inframundo. Mi culpa. En un tremendamente estúpido arranque de honestidad, casi en las manos de Hipnos, aparentemente sólo me... me confesé. Y, dioses, eso era malísimo. Pésimo. Quería que Gea despertara, me tragara, y volviera a dormir. Yo llevaba la leña y ella la recogía.

—Imagino que no tienes un camión de camiones en tu mochila mágica—dije, en un intento por romper la tención del ambiente. Ella mi miró un segundo sin sonreír y devolvió su mirada a una ramita.

Casi toda la madera estaba empapada y, por ende, inutilizable a causa de la nieve, pero la hija de Hécate siempre había tenido suerte y encontraba casi toda la que se hallaba intacta. Carraspeé, incómodo.

—Sabes—intenté de nuevo—, siento que debo decírtelo. Nico quiere... quería besar a Will para ver si despertaba. Lo persuadí. Creo que es peligroso.

Ella suspiró.

—No tienes que hacer esto—murmuró.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Esto!—hizo un gesto con el brazo que abarcaba todo el lugar. Yo ladeé la cabeza confundido.

—¿Reunir leña?

—¡Ser tan simpático! Lo siento, ¿entiendes? ¡Me siento terrible por haberte hecho esto! No puedo creer que no haya notado... eso, y que además te hablé sobre Nico. Deja de ser tan bueno, ¿quieres? me estás haciendo sentir peor.

Abracé la leña, borrando mi sonrisa.

—Perdóname—pedí.

—¡No te disculpes, idiota, estás empeorando las cosas!

Puse mis ojos en blanco suspirando y la seguí mientras ella seguía su confiable instinto para encontrar la madera. Me advirtió de un pequeño tronco en el camino y lo esquivé con cuidado. Miré al cielo esperando una señar divina. No llegó. Miré entonces el piso, y luego los árboles. Volví a suspirar. Los dioses eran unos inútiles.

—Escucha—dije—. Nico te habla de Will, ¿lo culpas por eso?

Ella se detuvo y me miró con duda.

—No. Claro que no.

—Pues a mí no me importa tampoco. Háblame de Nico, si quieres—me mordí la lengua, porque escuchar sobre eso era doloroso, pero seguí hablando—. La parte de ti que ama a Nico y adora hablar sobre él, también es una de las que me gustan a mí.

Ella se sonrojó, y me lanzó un trozo de leña que atrapé al vuelo con dificultad y acomodé entre mis brazos con los demás.

—Dios, eso es tan cliché.

—Quizás—me encogí de hombros y procuré sonreír—. Los clichés son clichés por una razón. Porque son ciertos.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Llevaba días sin sonreirme y pensé que me iba a morir. No estoy exagerando. Tomó la mitad de mi carga y comenzó a desandar el camino recorrido. Señal clara, ya teníamos suficiente madera, y ya estábamos en buenos términos. La alcancé rápidamente y tropecé con el estúpido tronco, pero logré no caer. Ella se burló.

—Pero en serio—dije al rato. Caminábamos uno junto al otro, despacio y con calma para no resbalar con la nieve—, olvida lo que siempre te decía, definitivamente no te ganarías la vida como adivina.

Ella rió y me dio un empujón amistoso. Seguía sonrojada. Procuré no pensar mucho al respecto. Muchas charlas con Nico como protagonista seguían esperándome. Y aunque dolía más, lo poco que pudiese obtener de ella, las pocas sonrisas y las bromas, me eran suficiente. Malditas tendencias autodestructivas, pensé, empujándola de vuelta mientras los dos reíamos como locos. Probablemente yo lo estaba, de cualquier forma.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Si alguien pensó que iba a arrancarle un ojo o algo, les digo que están muy perturbados , chicos ._. (?)**_

 _ **Ok, ok. Miren, disculpen que haya resumido tanto mis notas en el capítulo anterior (no es que crea que mueren de ganas de leerlas), pero eran como las tres de la mañana y... en fin. Sé que pensarán "Hey, el asunto de las frutillas se resolvió estúpidamente rápido" o "das asco" o algo, pero la verdad, jamás dije que este fuese un fic de aventura(?). Y además, aún deben volver al campamento y eso. No todo está perdido. Aún debemos saber por qué los dioses los querían en la misión y eso. Y Will está como medio muerto... a lo que iba, no tengo tiempo de revisar. PERDONEN si hay algún error, pero avísenme xD y creo que es todo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen ;)**_


	10. Insomnio

_**Décimo robo:Insomnio.**_

 _ **Nico.**_

Quizás sólo por pasar el tiempo, le comenté la situación a Argus.

Comí frutillas y hablé como si a alguien le interesara escucharme. El jefe de seguridad era silencioso, por lo que, aún si estaba pensando "niño, sólo cállate", no lo dijo, y yo pude desahogarme. Le hablé de todo, su mutismo garantizaba confidencialidad y es simple liberarte cuando sabes que alguien te está escuchando(aunque yo no estaba seguro). Él ni siquiera asentía o me miraba con más de un par de ojos a la vez, nada me indicaba que prestaba atención, pero yo seguí hablando.

Will estaba tendido a mi lado, en la única zona de césped que no se encontraba oculta por la nieve, cubierto por algunas mantas y abrigos, farfullando un monólogo sorprendentemente coherente sobre las propiedades curativas de algunas plantas. Tuve la tentación de apartarle el cabello dorado de la frente, pero no quería tocarlo. Estaba conscientemente evitando el contacto físico, por si acaso eso le volvía a quitar su resplandor dorado, fuese lo que fuese. Aún así, me dije, esto no puede seguir por siempre. Si no comenzaba pronto a pensar en una solución, quizás Solace jamás despertaría. Mi única idea más o menos posible fue descartada por Cecil.

Tres o cuatro ojos de Argus me miraron cuando le expliqué mis intenciones de besar al curandero para despertarlo, mismos que entrecerró con desaprobación. Punto para Cecil, entonces.

Lou y el hijo de Hermes regresaron con un pequeño montón de leña cada uno, riendo y bromeando como de costumbre. Sonreí. Me había parecido que los notaba algo distantes, pero no le di la debida atención gracias a la situación con Will. Al final no había de qué preocuparse, entonces.

Luego de la cena—y de que Cecil hiciera mala cara cuando informé que comeríamos frutillas de postre—, todos se alistaron para dormir. Argus parecía dispuesto a quedarse en vigía, pero le insistí en que yo vigilaría un rato y luego lo despertaría cuando quisiera descansar. Además de que no hablaba, se lo veía exhausto, por lo que accedió sin rechistar.

Yo no planeaba despertarlo para el cambio de turno. Llevaba unas dos o tres noches sin dormir, desde que había vuelto de las sombras y mis ojos se habían inundado de ámbar. Me estremecía en la oscuridad, procuraba mantener los ojos abiertos para no volver a ver sólo negro, aunque escocían y luchaban por descansar. Esa oscuridad no era comparable con la que había conocido entre las sombras, pero no dejaba de provocarme escalofríos.

Además de lamentarme de mi patética existencia y luchar por no entrar en pánico, aprovechaba mi insomnio voluntario para vigilar a Will. De vez en cuando se movía, hacía algún gesto, o hablaba de algún tema aleatorio. Era bien entrada la noche, ya todos dormían profundamente, cuando Will rió y se giró hacia mí entre sueños. Lo miré con curiosidad, desperezando mis músculos, entumecidos por permanecer demasiado tiempo sentado en la misma posición.

—No le pongas tanta azúcar—regañó con una sonrisa estúpida. Suspiré.

Quizás fue el cansancio, mi poca fuerza de voluntad, o una simple idiotez, pero estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Reaccionó, buscando el contacto, y me aparté asustado. Él no reaccionaba, simplemente, no debería. Cecil le había hecho cosquillas y Lou lo pellizcaba buscando una respuesta, pero nada. Y ahí estaba él, respondiendo ante algo que yo no debería haber hecho, por Hades. Luego de calmarme, volví a intentarlo. La mano me temblaba, pero logré volver a alcanzarlo.

Will sonrió y refregó su cara contra mi palma, como haría un gato muy manso. Rió. Más relajado, llevé mi otra mano hasta su otra mejilla y él amplió su sonrisa. Me quedé embobado mirándolo, lo admito. Estaba apunto de intentar aquello que Cecil y Argus desaprobaban cortantemente, cuando él llevó sus manos hasta las mías, y luego abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se lo veía somnoliento y lo único que hizo fue bostezar y sonreírme como idiota. Aparté una de mis manos para no perder el equilibrio—porque estaba sentado de forma poco estable y tuve que utilizarla para sostenerme del piso—, y él apretó el agarre de la otra. Se lo veía como si acabara de despertar de una siesta de hora y media y no de un coma misterioso de más de dos días. Frunció el ceño levemente, pero todo su rostro se veía perezoso, como si no acertara a despertar por completo.

—¿Tienes lentes de contacto?—preguntó. Yo parpadeé, reaccionando finalmente.

Supuse que lo mejor era avisar al resto. Me alejé de él sin pensar demasiado al respecto, buscando con la mirada a Cecil, que si mal no recordaba debía estar junto a mí, pero Will estiró su brazo hacia mí y la tomé la mano por impulso. Tenía una mueca de dolor que desapareció en cuanto lo toqué, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurré.

Toda intención de despertar a los demás se alejó de mi mente en un instante, más preocupado por lo que el rubio tuviese que decir. Él tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo, pero estaba consciente. Respiraba de forma agitada, causando que el vapor blanco, similar a los fantasmas, escapara de sus labios y ascendiera hasta diluirse en el aire y la oscuridad.

—Duele.

—Lo siento—intenté soltarlo de nuevo, pero él negó con la cabeza apretando los labios. Volví a sentarme.

—Duele cuando te alejas—aclaró.

—Eh, ¿eso es una metáfora, un sentimentalismo, o hablas de forma literal?

—Literal, físicamente—sonrió sin abrir los ojos—. No soy tan cursi.

—Yo no apostaría por ello.

—Cállate, ven—aún con sus párpados ocultando sus ojos color cielo, golpeó el piso a su lado para indicarme que me recostara allí.

Yo dudé. No era momento para una escena clásica en la que dos idiotas se recuestan en el césped a ver las estrellas. Will acababa de despertar y yo tenía que avisar al resto, porque podía necesitar algo o volver a desmayarse. Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar buscando algo que lanzarle a Cecil para despertarlo—él no se enojaría cuando viese a Solace. No tanto. Probablemente—, pero el hijo de Apolo tenía otros planes y jaló un poco de mi mano hacia él. Me incliné por un momento y luego hice esfuerzos considerables por volver a incorporarme. Me pregunté cómo podía tener tanta fuerza en su estado. Volvió a tirar de mí. Suspiré y me recosté a su lado, sin soltarle la mano.

—Esto es estúpido—me quejé—, necesitas atención médica.

—Soy médico. Digo que te necesito ahí.

—Y luego dices que no eres cursi.

Rió. Cuando abrió los ojos no pude evitar mirarlos con atención: completamente normales, como siempre. Sin destello ámbar, sin nada extraño, sólo azul cielo que en ese momento reflejaba las estrellas. Él probablemente pensaba diferente de los míos, porque enarcó una ceja. Se veía... bien, no como si estuviese enfermo, o como si lo hubiera estado, sino como si todo fuese normal. Claro que el hecho de que estuviésemos en el piso, en invierno, en algún lugar entre Long Island y LA, con el jefe de seguridad del campamento, dos amigos y una tonelada de frutillas, indicaba lo contrario.

—En serio—insistió en susurros—¿estás usando lentes de contacto?

—No—froté mi mano libre contra mi rostro, un gesto tan inútil como inevitable—, están así desde que desperté.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—¿Yo qué sé? tú eres el que hizo esa cosa rara con el brillo.

Me miró de reojo y luego devolvió su mirada al cielo.

La mano de Will estaba fría. Todo él estaba frío, y eso era extraño, porque solía ser cálido—no es que lo hubiese tocado demasiado antes de esto—, y yo mismo sentía que mi temperatura era ridículamente elevada en comparación con la regular, pero me sentía bien, es decir, estaba más que genial. En especial porque él había despertado. Carraspeé.

—Will... emh...

Él sonrió y volvió a mirarme.

—De nuevo me dices Will.

—No, cállate, escucha. Sé que no te caigo bien...

—No es...

—Pero de todas formas me salvaste de las sombras... y más veces de las que crees, así que creo que debería... agradecerte. Sí. Y lamento esta situación—levanté la mano que mantenía junto a la suya sin soltarlo, para que lo viera—, te prometo que lo solucionaré.

—Mira, sí me agradas—dijo.

—Está bien—asentí, aunque no le creía.

—Y nada de esto es tu culpa. Tampoco creo que sea tan malo. No es... práctico, pero no me molesta en absoluto—apretó mi mano—, además, si tuve que "salvarte" fue porque fuiste a ayudarme cuando me llevaron a... ya sabes.

—Sí.

—Así que gracias.

Volví a asentir. No estaba para nada convencido. Era obvio para mí que todo aquello era ridículo y que la culpa me correspondía. Por alguna razón no podíamos soltarnos las manos sin que él palideciera y empezara a lloriquear, y eso, claramente, estaba relacionado con el hecho de que mis ojos ahora eran policromáticos. Will suspiró y a continuación murmuró algo demasiado bajo pero casi comprensible.

—Te quiero.

Lo miré. No creía haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Duerme.

Yo no quería obedecer. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, en especial considerar si había dicho lo que supuse que había dicho o si yo estaba alucinando, pero el frío de su mano y el ambiente en general—el viento, las estrellas— parecían tener otros planes, y el cansancio y estrés acumulados en los últimos días hicieron de las suyas. Me dormí, escuchando a Solace respirar y tratando inconscientemente de hacerlo al unísono.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **No se quejen del sentimentalismo, lo necesitarán para lo que viene(?).**_

 _ **Después del fiasco del fic sobre la primavera(no pregunten)he decidido no hablarles de lo mal que me salen las cosas. Seamos sinceras, estoy quedando como idiota. Así que dejaré eso como algo que se sobreentiende y me limitaré a pedir que me digan lo más honestamete posible qué les pareció. Oh, oficialmente he dejado de improvisar, al fin sé cómo termina esta cosa xD excepto por algunos detalles. No es genial, pero servirá, creo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí y que los dioses los acompañen ;)**_


	11. Desesperación

_**Onceavo robo:desesperación.**_

 _ **Lou Ellen.**_

La escena era bastante peculiar. Nico y Will dormían uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano. La cosa no hubiese tenido importancia, e incluso pudo resultar tierna, de no ser por tres importantes razones: Will se suponía que estaba inconsciente, Nico debía vigilar, y yo estaba enamorada de uno de ellos.

Me hubiese gustado, en verdad que sí, regañarlos por ese comportamiento tan irresponsable, más sin embargo, su inocente acción tuvo consecuencias.

Creo haber mencionado que di Angelo se había ofrecido a vigilar. Pues esto no se debía a que fuésemos un grupo de paranoicos—aunque lo éramos—, sino al hecho de que varios monstruos no necesariamente simpáticos rondaban por allí, y querían, para sintetizar, comernos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando despertamos. Un horrible chillido similar al que produciría un águila nos alertó, y ante mis ojos, en el cielo naranja con matices rosados, sobrevolaba una multitud de criaturas enormes, de aproximadamente tres metros cada una. La parte delantera era, efectivamente, de un águila, con plumaje que se delataba suave a la vista, mientras que la trasera era la de un león. Cualquier semidiós podría reconocerlos: los tan temidos grifos. No sólo uno, una manada.

Creo que la reacción de todos fue más o menos diferente. Yo grité, Cecil se incorporó de un salto, Argus corrió hacia el camión de frutillas, y Nico y Will—Will. Despierto—se quedaron sentados mirando hacia arriba sorprendidos, sin soltarse las manos. Quise gritarles que no era momento para eso, cuando una de las bestias arremetió contra mí y me lanzó al piso.

Si bien la manada no era numerosa, un solo grifo suele ser difícil, por no decir imposible, de vencer. Argus, utilizando dos cuchillos gemelos, comenzó a combatir con un par de bestias a la vez. Me hubiese asombrado de no haber tenido un pollo-león encima y pocos recursos para enfrentarlo. Cecil peleaba contra uno con su daga, y aunque no la tenía fácil, era claro que intentaba acercarse a mí para ayudar. Volteaba cada tanto y gritaba mi nombre.

Los únicos que los monstruos no habían notado—error. Los evitaban deliberadamente—eran Nico y Will. Ellos corrieron hacia mí aún tomados de la mano y di Angelo apuñaló el lomo de la bestia con Estiggy. El monstruo rápidamente se desintegró en sombras, pero otro de los que volaban llegó para reemplazarlo. Solace me arrojó mi mochila, la abracé, y ya con mis artilugios mágicos, me sentí protegida. Miré a los chicos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—grité para hacerme oír sobre los horribles chillidos de esas criaturas—¡Tú vete a acostar! ¡Y tú ayuda a Cecil!

—¡No podemos soltarnos!—informó Nico, mostrándome la unión de sus manos entrelazadas, para luego correr a ayudar al hijo de Hermes.

Me pregunté si acaso Cecil, en un mal intento de broma, les habría colocado pegamento o algo así, o si acaso se trataba de un hechizo, pero poca importancia tenían esas cosas mientras me esforzaba por pelear con un grifo de tres metros.

¿Cómo había pasado de soñar con conejos y frutillas a esto?

—¡Will!—escuché que chillaba Cecil—¡¿No se supone que estas cosas sirven a tu padre?!

Algo hizo "click" en mi cerebro. Ahí estaba la razón de por qué Will no era atacado. Y Nico había robado el brillo extraño que causó que sus ojos no sólo fuesen café, sino que además tuviesen un toque de ámbar. Los grifos, entonces, reconocían a la descendencia de su amo como algo que no debían atacar. Pero, ¿por qué nos atacaban de todas formas? no podía tratarse de cacería, dado que en ese caso no podría ser más de uno.

La mitología decía que solían proteger los tesoros de Apolo. ¿Había alguno por allí? hasta donde yo sabía, no vendíamos frutillas marca Apolo.

—¡No lo sé!—respondió el curandero—Mi papá desapareció ¿recuerdas? ¡No estoy seguro de hasta qué punto estas cosas deberían obedecerlo!

—¡Intenta darles órdenes!—sugirió Nico, con una mano sobre la de Will y la otra sosteniendo su espada.

—¡Aléjense!—no funcionó. Will volvió a intentar—¡Largo! ¡Váyanse!

Los grifos no parecían reaccionar, es más, ignoraban al par como si no se hallaran allí. Yo seguía lanzando hechizos, Cecil aún combatía, y Argus peleaba de forma impecable. En la mano libre del rubio estaba su arco, inservible dado que su otra extremidad estaba ocupada con la de Nico, y el hijo de Hades luchaba como podía con su espada, aunque los monstruos lo evitaban conscientemente.

Corrí lejos de la nueva bestia que me acechaba, aprovechando su distracción, y me oculté tras un árbol para ganar tiempo y encontrar algo útil. Entre mis nubes de niebla, mi carro, y otras tantas herramientas que poco podían hacer en esta situación, hallé una de mis bolas de cerditos. Si podía convertir al grifo en un puerco, cuando menos ganaría algo de tiempo. Salí de mi escondite con mi amenazante pelotita en alto, pero mi atención fue captada por algo más.

La nieve estaba manchada de rojo. Sangre. Montones de sangre, que provenían de un cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el piso. Sin pensar en que llamaría la atención de los grifos, grité.

—¡Cecil!

Mi propio grito se unió al de Nico, que en lugar de el nombre de nuestro compañero, soltó un chillido que parecía unir el dolor de todas las almas del Inframundo. Según mi experiencia—y los rumores—, en este tipo de circunstancias él debería atraer sombras hacia sí. Como un escudo o una potencial arma. Eso no pasó. De él salió un resplandor dorado que me obligó a cerrar los ojos, y que hizo arder mi rostro con el calor. Incluso los grifos parecían desconcertados.

—¡Basta!—gritó Will.

Estoy más que segura de que se dirigía a Nico, pero las bestias lo interpretaron como una orden y obedecieron. Di Angelo ni siquiera parecía escucharlo, sólo dejaba salir ese grito de muerte y su luz. Will notó que los monstruos no avanzaban y, como una táctica desesperada para tranquilizar al chico junto a él, volvió a ordenarles que se largaran. Esta vez obedecieron, aún como si dudaran, levantaron vuelo y se perdieron en el horizonte, mientras yo pensaba que la garganta de Nico se iba a hacer pedazos si no paraba pronto. Su voz comenzó a flaquear, más deshaciéndose en sollozos que otra cosa, y la luz empezó a atenuarse al menos hasta permitirme la visión. Nico lloraba, intentaba seguir gritando, pero su voz se resistía a colaborar. Estaba arrodillado en la nieve, con su espada a su lado y su mano en su cabeza, jalándose el cabello. Lo único que me daba la sensación de que no todo estaba perdido, era la mano que aún mantenía unida a la de Will.

Solace no la tenía fácil. Intentaba arrastrar a Nico consigo para llegar hasta donde estaba Cecil, pero el moreno se negaba a moverse. Corrí hacia el lugar, mientras mi mente se negaba a llegar a la conclusión de que si Nico lloraba así, y él podía sentir la muerte, las cosas no podían ser favorables para Cecil.

—¡Nico!—insistía Will, tratando de arrastrarlo consigo—¡Debo ayudar a Cecil!

—¡Está muerto!

Yo llegué hasta donde el hijo de Hermes. Me arrodillé a su lado y mis jeans se mancharon con sangre escarlata. El pecho de Cecil tenía tres cortes horribles, obviamente ocasionados por las garras de águila que poseían los grifos. Argus se agachó a mi lado, pero en sus muchos ojos no parecía haber más que resignación y algunas lágrimas. Su llanto podía provocar inundaciones serias, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Nico seguía repitiendo la sentencia a gritos, mientras Will luchaba por llegar con nosotros. Los ojos de Cecil estaban cerrados, y su rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor. Su piel era blanca como la más perfecta hoja de papel, confundiéndose con la nieve, y no parecía haber vida en ninguna parte de él. Negué con la cabeza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Cecil—pedí, moviéndolo delicadamente para despertarlo.

—Está muerto—repetía Nico. Comenzó a hablar en susurros—. Está muerto.

—¡Vamos, Nico!—pedía Will. De mala gana, el hijo de Hades se incorporó y se acercó a nosotros tambaleante junto al curandero. De sus labios sólo salían dos palabras, en murmullos apenas comprensibles, y de sus ojos antinaturales no dejaban de caer lágrimas. Will lo obligó a correr para llegar con nosotros.

Mi mano se sentía cálida y pegajosa, la sangre de Cecil se resbalaba de ella, y no podía apartar mis ojos por mucho que lo deseara.

—Cecil—volví a hablar. La desesperación pudo conmigo e intenté abrazar su cuerpo, pero Argus me lo impidió—¡Cecil, Cecil!—lloré.

Mientras Nico parecía en trance, Will hacía lo posible para revisar al hijo de Hermes con una sola mano, su labio temblaba y sus ojos azules lagrimeaban. De repente amplió los ojos.

—No está muerto.

—¿Qu...?—murmuró di Angelo.

—¡¿No lo está?!—grité yo.

—¡Tiene pulso! se está debilitando, pero...

Will comenzó un cántico en griego que solía utilizar para sus curaciones. Estupefacta, dirigí mi mirada a Nico, que también me miró sorprendido. Tuve un indescriptible deseo de saltar sobre él y golpearlo por asustarme, pero Solace estaba entre nosotros y lo veía difícilmente realizable.

—No está muerto—susurró Nico, como si no acabara de creerlo. Frunció el ceño—... Pero si yo...

—¡No está funcionando!—interrumpió Will desesperado—Mi magia no funciona.

Entonces pensé en los grifos, y en como obedecieron cuando el hijo de Hades comenzó a gritar. Miré sus ojos café-ámbar y mis palabras salieron de mi boca antes de acabar de procesar correctamente la información que intentaba conectar.

—Canten juntos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Will, repentinamente interesado.

—¡No hay manera!—protestó Nico—¡Yo no sé la canción, y no tengo magia!

—¡Sólo hazlo!—supliqué.

Era irracional. Pero sentía que su magia estaba conectada. Que así como en sus ojos, dentro de Nico se encontraban su propia oscuridad y la luz de Will. El curandero le repitió rápidamente la canción y, aunque con algunos errores y tartamudeos, lograron entonarla al unísono, cada uno con su mano libre sobre el pecho de Cecil.

La luz comenzó a salir nuevamente de Nico, formó un espiral alrededor de ellos y viajó por sus brazos hasta llegar al hijo de Hermes, mientras yo rezaba a cuanta deidad conocía, fuese de la religión que fuese, que no dejara morir a ese chico. Cecil comenzó a respirar y Will me hizo un gesto para que le diese Néctar. Obedecí torpemente, con las manos temblando y manchadas de sangre.

Como recompensa, los ojos verdes de Cecil se abrieron y se dirigieron hacia mí, mientras hacía esfuerzos por respirar y una mueca de dolor aquejaba sus expresiones. La sangre en mis manos comenzó a enfriarse, al igual que las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Apreté los labios, y él intentó sonreír, mientras la canción de los otros dos se terminaba.

—¿Por qué uno de nosotros siempre tiene que acabar al borde de la muerte, eh?—me preguntó con su voz entrecortada y rasposa.

Le sonreí también. Mi mente demasiado concentrada en él como para pensar en que lo que Nico le había robado a Will era su don como hijo de Apolo, y que eso era lo que los grifos intentaban proteger.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **¡Hey hey hey hey! :D ¿actualización tan pronto? ¡Pues sí! Extrañaba escribir desde el POV Lou! Ahora, la autocrítica. "¿Al fin la oportunidad de una pelea como los dioses mandan y tú haces esto?" sep, no se me dan las escenas de acción. Perdón. Y, pues, no iba a ser tan cruel como para dejarles pensar que Cecil había sido achicharrado hasta la próxima vez que se me diera por actualizar. Pero siendo justos, quedó bastante mal el pobre(?).**_

 _ **Y, y, y... estoy escribiendo muchísimo. Y dibujando, y apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. Pero vale la pena ¡esta cosa ya tiene 60 reviews! no puedo creerlo, qué emoción *chilla* ¡los adoro! jamás había recibido tantos reviews, ¡y todos son tan lindos! creo que voy a llorar. En fin.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen!**_


	12. Magia

_**Duodécimo robo: Magia.**_

 _ **Will.**_

Pedir indicaciones fue una gran idea, pero no era muy simple llevarla a cabo, dado que el chico a mi lado fulminaba con la mirada a cada pobre alma que tenía la desgracia de transitar cerca de nosotros.

Nico y yo estábamos en un pueblito buscando repuestos para un camión cuya falla ni siquiera conocíamos y sin dinero. Cecil, Lou y Argus se habían quedado junto a las frutillas debido a la condición del hijo de Hermes y nosotros, considerando que literalmente no podíamos separarnos, tuvimos que caminar no sé cuántas horas hasta encontrar el lugar.

Lo peor del asunto era que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente de ánimos para hablar. Yo hacía algún comentario ocasionalmente, y él asentía o emitía monosílabos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ampliar el diálogo. Él era tan silencioso que me olvidaría de su presencia si no apretara con más fuerza mi mano cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca. Cuando era así, yo lo miraba de reojo, sin embargo, su expresión era neutral. Supuse que era un reflejo involuntario:estaba asustado.

Yo también lo estaría si hubiese nacido en la década de 1930 y estuviese caminando de la mano con un chico en una calle sorprendentemente concurrida. Pero bastaba ver la expresión de las personas y ya: sonríe a los que sonríen, evita a los que fruncen el ceño, ignora a los que te ignoran. Me hubiese acercado a alguno para preguntar por la dirección de un taller mecánico si no me sintiera tan mal por Nico.

De todas formas, no me veía capaz de fingir alegría como de costumbre. Hasta yo me daba cuenta de que mis sonrisas eran mediocres. No culpaba a di Angelo, claro que no, pero aparentemente y según Lou Ellen, él se había apropiado de mi don como hijo de Apolo cuando le apliqué RCP, y yo me sentía un tanto ansioso. Me preguntaba si acaso yo era ahora un mortal, si podría vivir como una persona normal, sin atraer monstruos, sin luchar, estudiar, trabajar, con una familia... no sabía por qué no me agradaba la idea. Nico parecía distraido, probablemente pensando algo similar.

—Sabes—dijo en determinado momento, susurrando—, yo también me siento mejor cuando nos tomamos las manos.

Sonreí, esta vez de verdad.

—Y luego yo soy el cursi.

—Estoy hablando literalmente, Solace—me regañó—. Creo... ¿crees que si yo tengo tu poder, tú tengas algo del mío?

Me detuve y lo miré sorprendido, ¿magia del Inframundo? ¿yo con magia del Inframundo? negué con la cabeza. Imposible.

—¿Por qué creerías...?

—¿Recuerdas la vez que...?—apretó los labios y me obligó a seguir caminando—Bueno, cuando tú... cuando liberé algunas sombras en la enfermería.

Asentí, no había forma de que olvidara aquello. Cuando desprecié a Nico por ser hijo de Hades como un estúpido cobarde, por una maldita profecía que al final no me había matado. ¿Por qué había una profecía para ello, de todas formas? Los dioses no tienen lógica, lanzan profecías y te meten en misiones sobre fruta sin dar siquiera un por qué.

—Bueno, no le había prestado atención antes, pero ¿no te sentiste diferente?—cuestionó.

—Me sentí un poco como un cretino, sí.

Suspiró como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia. Probablemente así era.

—Cuando hay mucho sol, suelen decir que no debes usar ropa oscura, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Creo que atrae los rayos solares o algo.

—¿Será posible que funcione en sentido inverso?

Analicé la pregunta. ¿A qué se refería, por qué de repente salía con eso? Intenté pensar correctamente. Él básicamente me estaba preguntando si... ¿los colores oscuros eran atraídos por la luz? ¿qué demonios?. No tenía una respuesta en realidad, pero todo me parecía fuera de contexto. Una anciana arqueó las cejas al vernos pasar y siguió su camino murmurando algo. Suspiré.

—Bueno, quizás—decidí—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Pienso que literalmente tomaste parte de mis sombras. Por eso mis poderes no funcionan como deberían, y también, bueno...

Desvió la mirada. Era demasiada información y una parte de mí no quería acabar procesarla.

—Por eso sobreviví en el Inframundo... ¿es algo bueno, entonces?

Nico tomó aire y negó con la cabeza, presionando un poco más mi mano. Seguía con sus ojos puestos en el camino, sin dirigirlos a mí en ningún momento.

—Es probable que eso sea cierto, pero, ¿y si por eso mismo Minos te secuestró? si te confundió conmigo...

Parpadeé conmocionado. Realmente nada era simple, todo parecía estar conectado de alguna forma. Aunque estábamos consiguiendo respuestas, me sentía más confundido que nunca. Además, no eran más que suposiciones, ¿cierto? una parte de mí sabía que no se trataba sólo de simples teorías. Nico estaba resolviendo misterios como un pequeño Sherlock Holmes, y las respuestas eran cada vez más aterradoras.

¿Me haría daño tener sombras dentro de mí? no es que me sintiera mal. ¿Hades lo habría notado? ¿Las cosas me irían peor ahora que no contaba con mi don natural pero sí con el de un descendiente del dios de los muertos? ¿Tendría que cambiarme a la cabaña 13? ¿Sentiría la muerte? No hay duda de que en el momento en que Cecil...

—Tú...sentiste que Cecil murió ¿cierto?

Di Angelo me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

—¿Se siente como... un pequeño zumbido en los oídos? Como algo un poco cálido en el estómago.

Él me miró sorprendido y asintió.

—Exactamente.

—Eso siento yo cuando alguien está a punto de morir—expliqué—. Es lo que me dice que debo salvarlo. Así se siente la vida.

—Así se siente la muerte—contradijo—¿qué significa que la muerte y la vida se sientan tan similares?

Lo miré, y me miró. Ambos hicimos una mueca.

—No vamos a ponernos a filosofar—pedí.

—Hecho—accedió.

Después de eso, finalmente llegamos a un pequeño taller. Nadie parecía ser un semidiós o un monstruo, por lo que decidimos llevarnos algunas cosas y no involucrar a los mortales. Me opuse totalmente a robar, pero Nico insistió.

—No tenemos opción—dijo guardando cosas en la mochila de Lou Ellen con su mano libre—. Si te hace sentir mejor, volveremos cuando acabe la misión y les dejaremos dinero o algo.

Iba a protestar, pero me di cuenta de que eso significaba que no tenía planes de morir pronto. Además había hablado en plural, me gusta el plural cuando involucraba a Nico. Finalmente nos escabullimos lo más disumuladamente posible—si entiendes por disimulado correr como si te persiguiera una manada de grifos y no un hombre con una llave inglesa no demasiado letal—y llegamos a un callejón. Nico se apoyó en la pared jadeando, apretando mi mano con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Me senté en el piso para recuperar el aire, y después de mirarme un rato como si estuviese considerando patearme, me imitó.

Escuchaba a las personas ir y venir cerca pero sin percatarse de nosotros. Un gato gris nos miró con aburrimiento y luego comenzó a lamer sus patas delanteras. Solté la mano de Nico.

Sólo quería intentar. Quizás el efecto había pasado, me dije. Puede que lo de tomarse de las manos eternamente suene bien—y no es que me queje si se trata de di Angelo—, pero no era nada práctico, en especial en una batalla o cuando debes correr por tu vida luego de robar herramientas a un mecánico muy poco comprensivo. Una oleada de malestar me invadió, y sentí que iba a desmayarme en ese preciso momento. Nico hizo una mueca de dolor y, para mi sorpresa, se dejó caer contra mi hombro con los ojos cerrados. El contacto se llevó el dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, y me pareció que él también se relajaba.

—No hagas eso—regañó—. Hasta que encontremos una solución, tendrás que soportarlo.

Entrecerré los ojos con algo de melancolía y apoyé mi mejilla en su cabello. Era suave.

—Ya te dije que no me molesta—respondí.

Él suspiró. Levanté la mirada al cielo, de colores rojizos y anaranjados, indicando el final del tiempo de mi padre. Me pregunté dónde estaría él, si tal vez me estaba ayudando desde algún lugar o si se encontraba demasiado ocupado componiendo haikus... O siendo castigado por Zeus. Hice una mueca.

—Will—me llamó Nico. Me aparté para verlo y él me tomó del cuello del abrigo—. Después de todo hay que solucionar esto.

No tuve tiempo de entender lo que decía antes de que me besara, y por un instante él pareció brillar otra vez.

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Puff, siento muchísimo la tardanza. ¿Saben? las clases empiezan el lunes y entre los preparativos y el hecho de que me obsesioné "un poquito" con el fandom de Hetalia, escribir me estaba resultando imposible. Pero no teman(?), tengo tantas intenciones de llegar al final de esto como siempre, aún tengo mucho Solangelo por compartir.**_

 _ **Como ven, los misterios se están resolviendo, pero no todos y las cosas aún no cuadran completamente para mi hermanito Solace(porque ya tres personas dicen que soy hija de Apolo y yo no voy a discutir eso xD).**_

 _ **¡Por favor díganme sus opiniones! esta pequeña historia tiene tantos Reviews que no me lo creo, y pedir más me hace sentir muy codiciosa, pero espero que me cumplan este pequeño capricho. Ustedes me hacen muy feliz :3 prometo no tardar tanto en traer el siguiente robo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen. Los más cuerdos, al menos.**_


	13. Lógica

_**Décimotercer robo: lógica.**_

 _ **Nico.**_

¿Has oído que se hacen estupideces por amor? Bien, creo que he superado los límites. Besar a alguien aún cuando eso podría significar tu muerte, sabiendo que esa persona no te quiere, y sólo por impulso, es básicamente la definición de "estúpido". Peor aún. La mejor parte de besar a Will ni siquiera fue no morir en el intento, no, lo mejor de besar a Will fue besar a Will.

Mis pensamientos vagaban entre imágenes incoherentes y frases alegres, en un ridículo y feliz caos sin sentido. Probablemente podría haber quedado en ese dulce trance el resto de mi vida sin objeción alguna de no ser por la oportuna interrupción de un gato al maullar. El detalle me regresó al mundo real y, por ende, al hecho de que estaba besando a Will y él no se apartaba, demonios. Me alejé tan bruscamente que el animal escapó, y yo me quedé mirando el lugar donde estaba un segundo antes.

—Nico—me llamó el hijo de Apolo.

Yo no quería escucharlo. Sabía que iba a regañarme, yo mismo quería hacerlo. Debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo. _Vamos, di Angelo, supéralo ya._

—Lo siento—me adelanté—, sólo era una, umh, prueba. Seguimos vivos, así que es bueno haberlo confirmado.

—Sí pero...

—De todas formas, prometo no volver a hacerlo, descuida.

—Entiendo tu punto pero...

—Y no sirvió de nada, pero por lo menos no tendremos la duda de...

—No me estás tocando.

Lo miré. Miré mis manos, libres. Él se veía bien, yo estaba bien. Me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Oh... Genial—dije, haciendo una mueca que se suponía debía ser una sonrisa, pero probablemente no.

—¡Fantástico!—exclamó él, su expresión de felicidad era mucho más convincente que la mía.

Lo vi levantarse y tomar la mochila en la que guardábamos las boberías mecánicas temporalmente hurtadas. Se la colocó al hombro y sonrió de nuevo.

—Ya que recuperamos el aliento... o no...

—Cállate.

—... Deberíamos volver con los chicos, ¿no crees?

Me limité a asentir y comenzar a caminar. Las calles del pueblito resultaban mucho menos hostiles cuando no iba de la mano con otro chico frente a todos, a pesar de que acabábamos de robar un taller mecánico. Aún así, una especie de nostalgia conducía involuntariamente mi mirada hacia la mano de Will. La mía se sentía fría y vacía, no podía dejar de moverla. _Sólo estás inquieto_ , me dije, _ya verás cómo se pasa._

Pero de todas formas, constantemente debía recordarme no tomar la mano ajena. Suspiré. El rubio me miró de reojo. Yo le dirigí una mirada de "estoy bien" pero que conociéndome podía interpretarse como "vete al demonio" y él devolvió sus ojos al camino.

Comenzaba a oscurecer pero no planeábamos detenernos a descansar. Cecil podría necesitar algo, y quizás Lou pudiese confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre el intercambio involuntario de nuestros respectivos dones de nacimiento. Llevé ambas manos a la empuñadura de Estiggy, sólo por tener algo que hacer con ellas, y jugueteé torpemente con mi espada.

Mis ojos me desobedecieron una vez más y se dirigieron a las manos de Will, que toqueteaban el borde de su camisa. _¿Qué?_ Ciertamente no había una buena razón para darle importancia a ello, considerando su hiperactividad y su incapacidad natural de permanecer quieto, pero había algo en su expresión, como un cachorro de grifo abandonado o algo por el estilo. Caminar en silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero yo no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, así que decidí hacer lo que todo semidiós debe hacer en una situación de vida o muerte como aquella—era de vida o muerte, estoy seguro—, y eso es actuar según te indiquen tus instintos.

De modo que sólo tomé su mano.

Will me miró sorprendido, mientras yo revisaba a Estiggy porque _estaba seguro de que ese rayón no estaba ahí hace un segundo._ Solace no quitó la mano y volvió a mirar el camino.

—¿Te sientes mal? Está oscureciendo y como técnicamente eres una especie de... algo de Apolo, podría ser un poco dañino—dedujo, yo negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien—aseguré—. Sólo es instinto.

—¿Cómo que instinto?

Me encogí de hombros con desinterés, y él permaneció en silencio un momento. Luego sonrió ampliamente y me revolvió el cabello bruscamente pero sin hacerme daño. Lo aparté con el mismo entusiasmo que utilizaría para espantar a una mosca y fruncí el ceño. Él no soltaba mi mano, yo no intentaba que lo hiciera.

—¿A qué Erinias ha venido eso?—me quejé.

—Eh, sólo es instinto.

—Te odio.

—También te quiero, enano.

Lou Ellen casi escupe su jugo de uvas en la cara de Cecil cuando nos vio soltar nuestras manos. Y digo casi porque Cecil se atragantó con su sándwich de queso y logró esquivarlo. Ambos tosieron un rato antes de volver a hablar.

—Estaban... qué... ¡¿todo era teatro?!—se quejó el hijo de Hermes con lágrimas en los ojos debido a su breve periodo sin poder respirar nada más que queso y pan.

—Claro que no—dije.

—Se solucionó—agregó Will.

—¿Cómo?—cuestionó Lou Ellen.

El hijo de Apolo y yo intercambiamos una mirada de _sabíamos que pasaría pero no tenemos idea de qué responder_ y fruncimos el ceño. Volvimos a mirar a nuestros amigos, que nos observaban estupefactos. Will carraspeó y yo me removí incómodo.

—Es probable que Nico me haya besado... o algo.

Esta vez el jugo que Lou escupió sí golpeó el rostro del líder de la misión, y Argus parecía prepararse para realizarle RCP al chico, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pueden dejar de comer mientras les hablamos?—pedí.

—Lo besaste—repitió Cecil como pudo, mientras alejaba a Argus para que no le fracturase innecesariamente algún hueso importante—¿Tú?

—Era necesario—aclaré.

—Aunque vino de la nada—acotó Solace.

—Voy a golpearte—le advertí.

Nadie agregó nada más, el silencio sólo era interrumpido por la respiración aún acelerada de Cecil y los buhos o lo que fuese que hace ese ruido espeluznante en las noches. Lou se recompuso y nos miró alternativamente como si fuésemos lo más raro del mundo.

—¿Y por qué venían de la mano?—preguntó. Cecil la miró sorprendido, y luego a nosotros.

Una vez más, Solace y yo intercambiamos una mirada sincronizada para luego devolver nuestra atención a nuestros amigos.

—Sin comentarios—dijimos a la vez.

A Lou le causó gracia, a Cecil le sorprendió, y Argus se robó un sándwich mientras nadie miraba. La mano de Will estaba sobre la mía.

 **Continuará...**

 **Con lógica me refiero a ese trance extraño en el que estaba di Angelo cuando lo besó, pero... meh, yo me entiendo.**

 **He desaparecido por ¿cuánto? ¿un mes? pero aquí estoy(?) me gustaría darles excusas, pero no hay una muy buena razón para mi auscencia. Falta de inspiración lo resume bien. Y sé que no es un gran capítulo con el cual volver pero... meh. Los extrañé tanto ;-; perdón, perdón, de verdad, perdón. La verdad me puse una fecha límite para acabar esto, y se acerca D: sé cómo resolverlo pero cuando me siento escribir simplemente... nada. No sé cómo logré sacar esta cosa de mi cabeza hoy. Ah, no pude revisar la ortografía, perdón por eso también.**

 **Y sé que es muy cursi, asquerosamente cursi, pero... xD no sé, así soy, no me juzguen(?). Les pido Reviews aunque no tengo derecho a hacerlo :c**

 **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen(y que me protejan de las amenazas de muerte que pueda recibir al subir esto).**


	14. ¿Destino?

_**Decimocuarto robo: ¿Destino?**_

 _ **Lou Ellen**_

Fue probablemente a mitad del camino, cada minuto más cerca del campamento, los siete, la fogata, mi familia y amigos, que noté lo extraña que había sido mi reacción ante la revelación de la no confirmada pero más que obvia relación entre Will, mi buen amigo, y Nico, el chico que me gustaba.

Fue cuando llevábamos un tercio de camino, mientras luchábamos con monstruos cuyos nombres sólo un hijo de Atenea recordaría, que noté hasta que punto esto confundía a Cecil, el chico que me había declarado su amor y se proclamaba conforme con mi amistad.

Nico se acercó a mí cuando me encontraba vigilando sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta, sentada sobre un montón de frutillas y con el aún muy herido Cecil profundamente dormido a mi lado. El azabache se sentó junto a mí, jugando con su cinturón de cadena y examinando a Estiggy. Hice una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestioné.

—Eh... ¿qué?

—Te pasa algo, ¿qué tienes? ¿es por Will, volvió a hacer algo malo?

—No—respondió rápidamente, para luego suspirar y rascarse la nuca con pena—, es sólo... respecto a lo de nuestros poderes y eso... ¿crees que siga ocurriendo?

Tomé una fresa y la coloqué sobre la cabeza de Cecil, que se removió dormido, con una expresión molesta—como si presintiera la fruta cerca—, pero no logró tirarla. Conocía lo suficiente a Nico como para saber que preguntar eso le había costado trabajo, y que de seguro había pasado horas decidiendo cómo hacerlo.

—Bueno—dije—, por lo que sabemos no volverá a pasar si no se besan, así que... oh.

Nico se sonrojó y masculló algo entre dientes, algún insulto en latín, supuse. Demasiado tiempo con los romanos. Intentó murmurar algún tipo de excusa torpemente, pero le interrumpí sonriendo.

—Entiendo, Chico Muerte, nadie va a condenarte por querer besar al chico que te gusta.

Di Angelo se pasó una mano por el rostro, de seguro sin poder creerse que de verdad estaba manteniendo esa conversación. Yo sonreí, él estaba muy sonrojado.

—No es que yo quiera... no es que crea...

Un pequeño malestar me invadió, una incómoda sensación en el estómago. Baje la mirada y me centré en una pequeña y brillante frutilla.

—Sabes, también me gusta...—me mordí la lengua y me obligué a continuar—me gustaba un chico.

Eso pareció llamar su atención. Posó sus ojos chocolate sobre mí.

—¿Antes?—preguntó, mirando a Cecil de reojo, y luego nuevamente a mí. Dejé salir una risilla divertida.

—No era él, di Angelo—repliqué—. El punto es que este chico encontró a... alguien mejor. Bueno, ya no... probablemente ya no siento nada por él, ¿sabes cómo lo noté?

—¿Lo miraste y pensaste que era un idiota?

—También. Pero principalmente fue porque las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, la alegría... las ganas de besarlo, umh, simplemente se fueron.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser así?—Nico frunció el ceño confuso.

—Se podría decir que mis prioridades cambiaron, y me di cuenta de que no me necesitaba. Ni yo a él, después de todo—agregué mirando a Cecil, que estaba haciendo muecas y sonidos extraños—. No sé qué va a salir de tu relación con Will, pero...

—No es una relación—protestó.

—...Pienso que mientras tus ojos sigan brillando así, y sientas ese deseo de besarlo, emh, mientras los dos se sientan como se sienten, el resultado no puede ser tan malo. Después de todo, esta misión debía servir para algo.

—Es cierto.

Nico desenvainó su espada y se levantó de repente, sus ojos cafés brillando de furia. En el borde de la camioneta, sentado tranquilamente y comiendo fresas como si nada, había una especie de ángel, con largo cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos escarlata. Las frutillas cerca del hijo de Hades comenzaron a descomponerse, y yo sacudí a Cecil sin entender la situación, pero previendo que tendríamos que huir de allí.

—Cupido—escupió Nico.

—Soy Eros, pero puedes llamarme como gustes. El amor...

—Sí, el amor es el mismo para todos, lo sabemos—interrumpió de forma impertinente mi amigo, empuñando su espada con tanta fuerza que le temblaba el brazo. O quizás estaba asustado—¿Qué quiere esta vez? ¿Céfiro aún me está siguiendo?

—Para nada. He venido a aclarar la situación—argumentó el dios con aire de inocencia. Cecil estaba muy adormilado y herido para escapar, y yo estaba paralizada. Nico apretó los dientes.

—No necesito su ayuda. Yo...

—¿Nico?—Will eligió ese momento para aparecer, llevando consigo una bolsa de McDonald y su estúpida sonrisilla habitual—Argus dice que... eh...

Él simpemente permaneció mirando fijo al dios del amor, que le sonrió fríamente y le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Solace lo imitó, sumiso.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. El sol oscuro.

—Yo...

—¿Qué se siente tener dones que se contradicen entre sí en tu interior? apuesto que debe doler.

—En realidad...

—Claro que Nico podría contestar también. ¿No es genial tener algo que los une, niño de Hades?

—¿Qué se siente no haber tenido nunca un corte de cabello decente?—preguntó medio inconsciente el hijo de Hermes a mi lado, mirando fijamente el largo cabello del dios, como si no tuviese sentido—Sólo digo.

—Ah, el hijo de Hermes. No has sido muy favorecido por el amor últimamente ¿cierto? Te gustaría saber si tu destino realmente está atado al de esa persona, ¿no?—propuso el ángel, con sus ojos escarlata fijos en mí y una sonrisa helada.

—No, por el Olimpo—Cecil bostezó de forma perezosa, tratando de sentarse y haciendo muecas de dolor—. Me da igual, no necesito ningún destino atado al mío.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo mismo me aseguraré de entretejer el destino del resto al mío, con cuidado, para que al terminar—se talló un ojo—sea más fuerte que cualquier nudo que los dioses o quién sea puedan hacer...¿Quién es usted, por cierto?

Nico suspiró una especie de risa y le sonrió a Cecil con algo así como cariño y "este chico está loco".

—Él es... sí que eres cursi, amigo. Él es Eros.

—Eros—repitió Will examinando al dios de arriba a abajo—¿A qué ha venido?

El dios suspiró, como si fuese una víctima de las circunstancias. Una pobre e inocente deidad del amor que apareció repentinamente en un camión, con sus mortíferas armas en su espalda y comentarios sarcásticos, a la que los malvados semidioses no dejaban cumplir con su trabajo y largarse.

—¡Eso estoy intentando decirles!—protestó— ¡La razón por la que ustedes cuatro, mestizos, fueron elegidos para esta misión!

—Pues hable—amenazó Nico. Las sombras pululaban a su alrededor y la fruta aún se pudría al tacto, pero entre la oscuridad había también destellos de luz. Eros asintió sonriendo, y lo señaló distraidamente. Di Angelo se estremeció, definitivamente estaba asustado.

—Es por eso.

Sólo cuando, pasados unos diez segundos, notamos que no iba a especificar a qué diablos se refería, Cecil levantó la mano como un alumno curioso. El dios posó sus ojos en él y asintió levemente, concediendo el permiso de preguntar.

—¿Se refiere a que quería molestar a Nico?

Él rió. Su risa era melodiosa; no como la de un hijo de Apolo, no como si fuese música, pero resultaba relajante, invitaba a bajar las armas y reír con él. Sin embargo, era sólo eso, el resto de su presencia ponía todos mis sentidos en alerta, sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente, Will parpadeó y frunció el ceño, Nico presionó más el agarre de la espada, y Cecil hizo una mueca mirando las frutillas. Eros nos miró sonriendo, pero no había ningún rastro de diversión en sus orbes color sangre.

—Aunque no lo crean, los dioses tenemos problemas aparte de irritar a los hijos de nuestros compañeros.

El camión aún avanzaba, me pregunté si Argus realmente no había escuchado la imponente voz del dios del amor o si simplemente había decidido ignorarla. Quizás había algún hechizo para que él no lo notara. En una situación normal, detectar un hechizo de ese estilo hubiese resultado sencillo para mí, pero yo seguía nerviosa y cada molécula de mi ser gritaba "¡PELIGRO!" aunque resultaba indescriptiblemente reconfortante el tener a mis amigos allí. Entonces lo comprendí.

Eros no era un dios que se mostrara ante cualquiera. Muchos mestizos habían afirmado haber oído su voz o al menos sentir se presencia, pero eran realmente pocos los que veían su rostro, o llegaban a divisar algo de él en general. Nico y Jason Grace eran de esos selectos semidioses. ¿Por qué nos permitía verlo? ¿éramos acaso especiales? ¿no representábamos ningún peligro para él? ¿no viviríamos para contarlo? Instintivamente llevé mi mano a la daga de Cecil y la empuñé con fuerza, mirando fijamente a la deidad frente a mí. Nadie pareció reparar en mi moviento, excepto el hijo de Hermes que me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Nosotros somos el problema?—pregunté, Eros me dedicó una sonrisa helada.

—Ustedes son la solución—corrigió—. Sus destinos están fuertemente atados unos a los otros. El hijo de Apolo y el de Hades son vitales para el futuro del Olimpo.

Will y Nico se miraron, y el italiano le dirigió al dios una mirada de desagrado que parecía contener el rencor de todas las almas de los Campos de Castigo.

No lo entendí en ese momento, pero lo que di Angelo estaba probablemente pensando justificaba absolutamente su actitud. Los dioses no lo dejaban en paz, jugaban con su vida como si fuese el personaje de un video juego olímpico, decidían a dónde iba, en qué misiones participaba, con quién se enlazaba su destino... y Eros parecía estar insinuando que incluso sus sentimientos por Will no eran más que una artimaña para beneficiar a los dioses. Dado que su amor por Solace era una de las cosas más importantes para él, era como decirle que su existencia, si acaso no la de todo semidiós, no era más que una conveniente herramienta. Probablemente así lo veían muchos dioses, probablemente así se sentía Nico.

—No hay nada más poderoso que una paradoja—continuó explicando Eros, aparentemente ignorante de la mirada de odio puro de la que era blanco—. Los poderes que utilizan a la vez luz y oscuridad bueno... digamos que tienen el gran potencial de salvarnos el trasero próximamente.

Las frutillas echadas a perder aumentaban cada minuto, mientras la respiración del hijo de Hades se volvía más pesada. Will miraba al chico y al dios alternativamente, sin saber qué hacer. Acababan de informarle que era un arma viviente, y él seguía más preocupado por Nico que por sí mismo.

—¿Ese fue el punto de todo esto?—exigió saber el italiano—, qué, ¿me... flechaste para que pudiera convertirme en un escudo?

El dios seguía sonriendo. Dirigió su mirada a Cecil.

—En cuanto al hijo de Hermes—anunció, obviando la pregunta de Nico—, y la descendiente de Hécate, su presencia era tan indispensable como la de los otros dos, pero eso escapa de mi control.

—¿O sea que... hay más dioses implicados?—preguntó Cecil.

Eros no respondió, sonrió una vez más y se disolvió en el viento. El paisaje a nuestro alrededor onduló, y ante nosotros, a sólo unos pocos metros, divisé el pino de Thalia, y las fronteras del campamento. Argus se asomó, pero no se veía confuso ni sorprendido, por lo que supuse él no había visto nada salvo el camino que se supone estaba recorriendo, sin notar que nos saltamos varios kilómetros. Cecil se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y miró el panorama, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Un regalo de despedida de Eros?—supuso.

Will bajó del camión casi de un salto y miró en varias direcciones, tal vez para asegurarse de que realmente estábamos allí, tal vez buscando el paradero de un dramático dios del amor. Al determinar que efectivamente nos encontrábamos allí—casi pude escuchar cómo pensaba "ya qué"—, se acercó nuevamente al camión y juntos ayudamos a Cecil a bajar. Entre las frutillas, algunas sanas y otras en descomposición, un semidiós aún miraba sus pies frunciendo el ceño y temblando de impotencia. Solace se acercó y extendió la mano hacia él para ayudarlo.

—¿Nico?

El hijo de Hades lo ignoró y bajó sin mirarlo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Bajen las armas, les juro que todo tiene una explicación! D: bueno, no, no la tiene xD estoy escribiendo esto cuando debería estar estudiando para Introducción a la Física, he incluso me leí The trials of Apollo (akjsdhvsdlkJ), pero la mayor razón para actualizar después de casi dos meses es... falta de inspiración. Es que, incluso ahora, no estoy segura de si estoy en mi etapa Solangelo, mi etapa Stony(vamos, que después de Civil War...), o aún en mi etapa GerIta D: y eso nunca me había pasado, ¡siempre tengo claro en qué etapa estoy! pero eso no les interesa, ¿cierto? xD bueno, no diré nada del capítulo. Dudé mucho sobre si hacerlo así, pero es la versión que más me gusta. Dejaré que ustedes me abucheén :3 los quiero... lo juro.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


	15. Amor

_**Último robo: amor.**_

 _ **Cecil.**_

Me extrañó que nadie hiciera preguntas respecto al comportamiento de Nico. Claro, eso hasta que recordé que su actitud con Will era así antes de salir del Campamento.

Explicar los detalles de la misión, aunque sólo se tratara de Quirón, no fue simple. Nico y Will se abstuvieron de hablar, por lo que Lou y yo nos esforzamos—de verdad que sí— en explicar situaciones que no habíamos vivido. ¿El viaje al Inframundo, la inconsciencia de ambos, su recuperación y reconciliación, sus poderes mezclados, y el asalto al taller? sin comentarios. En cambio, podíamos hacer un relato absurdamente detallado sobre nosotros esperando, siendo mortalmente heridos por un grifo, y esperando otra vez. ¡Me sentía como todo un líder!

Pese a esto, el problemático dúo se negó a cooperar y la única información de utilidad que pudimos aportar fue lo referente a la visita de Eros. El centauro no se vio particularmente agradecido por ello, si más bien su expresión indicaba que se lo temía, pero nos sonrió y felicitó por la excelente recuperación de frutillas, para luego enviarnos a descansar para estar en condiciones para la celebración que, según la tradición, habría esa noche.

Honestamente, mis compañeros no estaban de humor para celebrar, y era yo el que tenía un zarpazo en el abdomen. Lou Ellen se veía pensativa, probablemente recapitulando toda la experiencia con el dios del amor, y aunque me miraba de forma rara de vez en cuando, me esforcé por obviarlo y sonreír torpemente. Di Angelo y Solace caminaban a metro y medio de distancia y no se miraban en absoluto ¿qué había pasado? hasta donde yo sabía, bien podrían haberse molestado por no tener la misma opinión respecto a qué forma tenía una nube. Ellos eran dramáticos, y yo muy despistado. Lou parecía querer hablar de ello, pero no podíamos tener una charla en condiciones cuando los implicados estaban allí.

Así que, ligeramente frustrado porque la primera misión de mi vida había resultado ser por demás patética, me volteé hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y los señalé.

—Sea cual sea el maldito problema, ustedes dos son unos estúpidos dramáticos.

Nico arqueó una ceja. Will lo miró, luego al piso, frunció el ceño, y lo miró otra vez. Oh-oh.

—Yo no sé cual es el maldito problema—dijo.

El italiano gruñó ligeramente, y luego bajó la mirada hacia sus botas militares, pateando una piedrita que tuvo la desgracia de estar allí.

—No hay ningún problema—murmuró.

El rubio hizo una mueca, y Lou le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro, como tratando de advertirle que no perdiera la calma o las cosas podrían empeorar. Era difícil acabar con la paciencia de Will Solace, pero si alguien podía lograrlo, ese sin duda era el hijo de Hades.

—Claro. No hay ningún problema, ¡sólo me odias de repente!

—No te odio.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—preguntó Will con el tono sarcástico mas hostil que le había oído utilizar.

—No te odio—repitió obstinadamente Nico, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en sus botas.

—Por supuesto que no me odias, sólo te divierte lastimarme ¿verdad?

Nico puso una expresión perpleja y levantó tentativamente la mirada.

—Yo no...

—Will—advirtió Lou, pero él levantó las manos como tratando de demostrar que estaba calmado y no iba a intentar asesinar a nadie, y ella me miró como suplicando ayuda. Por mi parte, seguía sin entender nada.

—Eres... un poco cruel ¿sabes?—el rubio sonreía, pero se notaba triste y ya no lograba impregnar su voz del sarcasmo anterior. No de forma convincente—. Ya no sé si me quieres o me detestas, di Angelo, estoy confundido.

—Will—Nico lo miró—, no es eso, yo...

—Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Todos se quedaron absolutamente inmóviles, excepto el viento invernal que, ajeno a la situación, soplaba las pocas hojas que aún se aferraban a los árboles sin detenerse. La expresión de Will, más que serena, parecía dolida y resignada. Dioses, ni siquiera yo supe cómo reaccionar. Nico se notaba estupefacto. El viento se detuvo, pero aún nadie hizo nada. Lou pareció recordar que necesitaba respirar, porque dio un respingo que nos regresó, a mí y a di Angelo, a la realidad. El moreno parpadeó, y cuando volvió a aclimatarse a la situación, bajó la mirada una vez más.

—Lo sé.

Simplemente eso. No un "yo también", no un "¿hablas en serio?", ni siquiera un "lo siento, no te veo de esa manera". Di Angelo se las arregló para inventar una nueva forma de romper un corazón—dos, si contamos el mío, aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué, ¡maldita empatía!—, pero Solace no pareció sorprendido, y simplemente asintió y se alejó.

Lo vi irse lentamente hacia la cabaña 7. Dos de sus hermanos, Austin y Kayla, lo saludaron efusivamente y, para alguien que acababa de ser rechazado, su sonrisa fue radiante. El viento volvió a soplar, e hice una mueca.

—¡¿Qué Tártaros, di Angelo?!—grité sin pensarlo. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y retrocedió un instante, como si así pudiese no escucharme, pero inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo y me miró como si quisiera matarme.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas... acabas de...

—Cecil—me llamó Lou, y cuando volteé a verla, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Pero incluso a ella le fruncí el ceño y eso, aunque no lo crean, significa que estaba enojado.

No era mi problema, no. Pero yo estaba allí desde el comienzo. Estuve cuando se conocieron y cuando di Angelo fue a la enfermería por primera vez, del mismo modo que, junto a Lou Ellen y el pino de Thalia, estuve allí cuando hablaron antes de la guerra contra los romanos. Siempre fui, por así decirlo, un testigo de cómo avanzaban las cosas, y si ese par no estaba absurdamente enamorado, yo dejaba de llamarme Cecil Markowitz. Así que hice lo que toda persona racional haría: me enojé.

—Ustedes dos—dije con toda la calma que pude reunir, que no era mucha—son unos completos idiotas.

—Eso es un eufemismo—susurró Lou para sí misma.

Nico me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello. Hizo ademán de hablar pero volvió a callarse y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían más rotos de lo usual cuando me miró.

—Lo sé. Sé que Will está enamorado de mí. Y él sabe que yo... también. Pero eso... es responsabilidad de Eros, nos están utilizando. No es real.

Uní puntos, capté el mensaje. Mejor tarde que nunca. En fin, comprendí la situación y me calmé. Pero reconsiderándolo volví a confundirme y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y qué?—pregunté.

—¿Qu-? ¿Cómo que "y qué"?

—Sí, bueno, no elegiste enamorarte de Will—expliqué—. Yo no elegí enamorarme de Lou Ellen, pero como ves...

Mi discurso fue interrumpido cuando ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, sonrojada. Yo reí, y Nico hizo una mueca como si le hubiese dolido a él.

—Idiota—susurró la hija de Hécate.

—Como decía—proseguí, frotando mi brazo—, nadie elige realmente de quién enamorarse, Nícolas. La única diferencia aquí es que hubo un motivo específico, pero haya sido como haya sido, amigo, lo que sientes no es menos real que lo que pueda sentir cualquiera de nosotros. Lo mismo ocurre con Will.

El hijo de Hades jugueteó nervioso con la empuñadura de Stiggy, sin saber qué hacer con sus ojos o su otra mano, moviéndolos insistentemente.

—Pero...

—¿Estás enamorado de Will?

La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de pasar por mi mente, pero aún así mantuve mi mirada firme. Nico me miró, y de no haberlo conocía, hubiese dicho que iba a llorar.

—Y-Yo...

Lou le puso una mano en un hombro para mostrarle apoyo y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Está bien, Nico, lo entendemos. Estás asustado, pero Cecil tiene razón. Todo lo que sientes, aunque lo haya causado Eros, viene de ti. Y es real.

Me sentí un poco orgulloso de que Lou Ellen pudiese mostrarle así su apoyo a pesar de lo que sentía por él hasta hacía unos días. Di Angelo dudó unos instantes y luego asintió. No era exactamente una revelación, ni tampoco la primera vez que lo admitía, pero sí sentí que por una vez, no sintió incorrecto todo aquello. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y no deberías decírselo a él?—propuse.

—Pero... ustedes vieron como se fue. Ya es tarde para todo esto, lo lastimé.

—Los dos han comentido errores—reconoció Lou—, pero estoy segura de que podrán superarlo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Nico—¿porque los dioses lo quieren?

—Porque ustedes lo quieren—corrigió con suavidad.

Nico asintió otra vez, y nos dio una pequeña sonrisa que, aunque cualquier otro interpretaría como falsa, nosotros supimos, era de las más honestas que podía mostrar, aún con toda la duda y el temor reflejados en ella. Entonces corrió hacia la cabaña 7, y por un momento, lo observamos en un cómodo silencio.

—Sí que eres cursi—acusó de repente la hija de Hécate.

—Oye, es parte de mi encanto.

Ella rió y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a mi cabaña, porque después de todo, yo estaba herido y necesitaba descansar. Además de hacerme a la idea de la cantidad de escenas empalagosas que de seguro tendría que presenciar esa noche en la fiesta.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **"¿Fin?" ¿con signos de pregunta? pues síp. Porque voy a ser sincera, originalmente este era el final (seeh), pero antes que una escritora, soy una fanática del Solangelo y ¡ese final no me convence! Bueno, así está la cosa: éste no es un final triste (por el contrario, lo considero muy feliz y esperanzador) pero, si quieren que escriba cómo resolvieron las cosas estos dos, puedo hacer un pequeño epílogo por aquí... Ustedes díganme, porque tampoco quiero arruinarlo xD no invertí casi 6 meses de mi vida en un fic para darle un final feo, nop.**_

 _ **Bueno, no voy a ponerme sentimental, pero, si éste resulta ser el último capítulo, les agradezco mucho haber leído esto. Sea quien sea, si comentó, si marcó favorito, o si simplemente lo leyó y alguna partecita lo hizo sonreír, ya tienen un lugarcito en mi corazón (y en el de Nico) (?)**_

 _ **Ah, y díganme, porque al fin y al cabo escribí esto por una razón... ¿Aman a Cecil Markowitz? :3 espero haberlo logrado. En fin...**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí(espero), y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


	16. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Al final, Nico no pudo ver a Will hasta la noche.

Había ido tras él apenas unos minutos después de su retirada, pero al asomarse a la cabaña 7, lo vio rodeado de sus hermanos. Solace parecía triste cuando pensaba que nadie podía verlo, pero en cuanto Kayla o Austin volteaban es su dirección, su sonrisa resplandecía como de costumbre y sus ojos brillaban. Quizás lo reconfortaba tener a sus hermanos allí, o tal vez era muy bueno fingiendo alegría. Nico se obligó a no pensar en qué tan acostumbrado estaría a eso. De esa forma, ya fuese para no arruinar su felicidad o para no tener que enfrentarse a su tristeza, di Angelo decidió irse por el momento. Por eso, cuando Will volteó hacia la puerta de su cabaña, con el leve presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba mirando, notó casi con decepción que, al fin y al cabo, no había nadie allí.

En la noche, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Nico y Will tuvieron que sentarse en la mesa principal, aunque ninguno estaba realmente de ánimos para celebrar—el hijo de Hermes no tenía problemas con devorar el banquete en su honor, de todas formas—, y el ambiente era totalmente incómodo. Sentado junto a ellos, incluso Quirón parecía notar la sensación de hostilidad en el aire, por mucho que se esforzaran en disimularlo. Solace sonreía como siempre, Nico jugaba distraídamente con su comida a su lado—el rubio no se había quejado cuando se sentó allí, aunque sólo fuese por no armar un escándalo—, Lou hacía comentarios ocasionales, y Cecil estaba muy ocupado comiendo como para prestar más atención de la necesaria.

Todos estaban muy animados, excepto los celebrados. Para el postre, les llevaron frutillas con crema, y Cecil le cedió el suyo a Nico. No logró levantarle la moral, en todo caso, sin importar cuánto el hijo de Hades amara las cosas dulces. A su lado, Will comía distraídamente a una distancia prudente, sin cruzar miradas y evitando con demasiado cuidarlo no rozar sus manos cuando tomaban una nueva cucharada. Di Angelo suspiró y apartó el platito que Cecil le dio, asqueado. De alguna forma, el saber que una de sus cosas favoritas no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, le daba una peor perspectiva de la situación.

Había estado toda la tarde pensando en qué debería decirle a Solace. "Cambié de opinión, también estoy enamorado de ti" no parecía una buena opción si quería evitar daño físico—no de su parte. Will no lo golpearía. Si no lo hacían sus hermanos, lo harían Lou, Cecil o, como último recurso, se golpearía a sí mismo por ser tan idiota—, y tampoco le atraía particularmente la idea de arreglar (o empeorar) la situación delante de todo el campamento. Pero tener a Will a su lado, ignorándolo, era lo que peor le sentaba.

El rubio lo miró un instante cuando alejó el postre de sí, y le frunció el ceño, para luego seguir comiendo con su mirada fija en algún punto distante. Nico suspiró una vez más, y comenzó a juguetear con su anillo de plata, mirando las fresas y la crema.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué disculparse.

¿Por dudar? ¿por ser insensible? ¿por ser idiota? lo peor del asunto era que sabía que Will no estaba molesto. Estaba incómodo, avergonzado, dolido, y sí, herido. Pero no culpaba a di Angelo por nada de eso. Sería más fácil si lo hiciera. Nico estaba habituado a ser culpado de muchas cosas, y sabía cómo manejar eso. Lo que no sabía era cómo explicarse, hacía años que no debía justificar su comportamiento ante nadie, y, en ese momento, decir que simplemente se había sentido inseguro era difícil para él.

—¿No vas a comer?

Esa voz vino de la nada, y Nico tardó un segundo en notar que no se lo había imaginado. Will le estaba hablando. Aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas, no notó cuánto extrañaba esa melodiosa voz hasta que volvió a oírla. Miró al rubio, al fin dejando la calavera de su anillo en paz.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha—el hijo de Apolo dejó su cuchara y volteó a verlo. En ese momento nadie les prestaba atención porque Cecil estaba narrando una vez más el rescate de frutillas—, no puedo entenderte pero sé que, haya sido cual haya sido la razón por la que de repente me evitas como a las flechas de peste, no tienes malas intenciones. Por eso, creo que estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que aún puedo considerarte mi amigo.

Will calló esperando una confirmación y Nico, estupefacto, sólo asintió.

—Y como tu amigo (y tu doctor), tengo derecho a preocuparme, ¿cierto?

—...¿Sí?

—Así que entenderás que me moleste que no hayas comido nada, que evites incluso el postre y que, aparentemente, sea por mi culpa.

Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Will volvía a ser el de siempre, preocupándose por detalles absurdos y mirándolo como si tuviese que contenerse para no regañarlo. Nico estaba tan aliviado que comenzó a reír y, sólo para complacerlo, tomó otro poco de su postre. Solace le sonrió también, antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante y continuar comiendo como si nada. Di Angelo no pudo evitar imitarlo, aunque aún sonriendo.

—Soy un idiota, ¿sabes?—soltó de repente el ojimoreno.

—Siempre lo he sabido.

—Cállate, Solace—Nico le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo y siguió comiendo—. No es tu culpa en realidad. Es decir, sí, estaba preocupado por ti, pero...

—Tranquilo Chico Muerte—Will se encogió de hombros sonriendo—, no soy el primer chico del mundo al que rechazan.

Nico llevó una nueva cucharada de postre hasta su boca.

—Ahí está el problema. No quería... rechazarte. Honestamente, creo que es obvio que también estoy, ejem, enamorado de ti.

Justo cuando Cecil exageraba su valentía durante el ataque de los Grifos, Will quedó paralizado. La cuchara a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Dejó el utensilio donde estaba y volteó a mirarlo otra vez.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—Por Eros—interrumpió Nico—, quizás hayas oído que tuve una mala experiencia con él. En fin, no me gustó la idea de que todo lo que... siento, sea responsabilidad suya. Que todo eso sea sólo para su conveniencia y no tenga nada que ver con mi propia voluntad.

—Supongo que... tienes razón—concedió Will, algo desanimado, volviendo a tomar su cuchara.

Nico lo observó comer unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, idiota, estoy equivocado—Solace arqueó una ceja—. Porque... si fuésemos mortales... adolescentes normales, y no supiéramos de los dioses, llamaríamos a todo esto "una coincidencia", o...

—Destino—propuso el rubio. El italiano sonrió.

—Sí. Así que, ¿qué importa quién lo haya decidido? ... me alegra que tú seas mi "destino"

El rubio tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que no dejaba duda de que era auténtica.

—Entonces, yo estoy feliz de que tú seas mi "coincidencia".

Podrían haberse quedado así, sólo mirándose por horas, de no haber sido interrumpidos por una pregunta del público dirigida al hijo de Hermes.

—Cecil... ¿No dijiste que Will y di Angelo ya no necesitaban ir de la mano?

Todos los presentes voltearon entonces hacia ellos, que estaban, efectivamente, tomados de la mano. Nico se sonrojó increíblemente rápido, pero sin intentar soltarse, y Will sonrió de modo radiante.

—No lo necesitamos.

Y así, la primera misión de Cecil Markowitz acabó con él hospitalizado, las frutillas recuperadas, y una nueva pareja oficial en Colina Mestiza. Después de todo, se dijo el hijo de Hermes, tantos robos valieron la pena.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **¡Hey! antes de ponernos más cursis, tomémonos un momento para apreciar que esta cosa tiene 100 reviews ya. ¡¿Cómo demonios es posible?! ¡Ni me habría atrevido a desearlo! gracias, gracias, gracias. Sigo sin creerlo. Wow.**_

 _ **Bien, éste es el final de Robos, pero como dice Sherlock, the game is never over(?). Volverán a saber de mí. Estoy de vacaciones de invierno y pienso acabar unas tres historias a medio escribir que tengo por aquí en alguna parte de mi computadora(muy mal Aixa, muy mal).**_

 _ **Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Si supieran la cantidad de veces que, estando triste, simplemente me puse a leer sus reviews para subirme el ánimo, me cobrarían inteses(?). Este es mi proyecto del año (eso espero... tomó cerca de seis meses, en realidad), y es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews. Estoy como flotando en una nube de felicidad y Solangelo. No sé. Gracias.**_

 _ **Y bueno... no sé que más decir. Empecé escribiendo esto como un regalo para Karen y Laura, pero creo que ustedes me han hecho más feliz de lo que yo a ellas xD muchas gracias por leer esto, y por hacerme saber que quizás no soy tan inútil como creí(?).**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
